Aggettivo Eterno eternal love
by LadyTilBug
Summary: AU love story between Zack and Aerith. Middle age time frame. Includes Vincent, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Cloud, and Tifa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

The air was cold, frigid. This of course was not unexpected from a night in the middle of winter; still Zack felt it was unwelcome. He fingers felt numb, the only way he knew his sword was still in his hand was to look down and check. Speaking of, Zack let his gaze fall to his hand briefly. His sword was still tightly clutched in his hand, ready for what ever would come at him.

He raised his eyes to look out into the valley before him. Bodies lay strewn across the snow covered ground, all in different stages of decay. Some new, some from battles ages past, bodies of the young mingled with the bodies of the old, all with one thing in common, death. Zack's eyes moved to the body closest to where he stood. It was still a good ways away from him, but eyes could clearly make out the form of a young boy, blond from the looks of it, no more then sixteen years old. There was a deep jagged cut across his throat. The youth's eyes were still open, staring unblinkingly up into the night sky, the expression on his face one of shock.

Zack snorted. How could anyone come to this field and be surprised by their own death? Zack had expected to die years before now. It was those who survived that should be surprised. To fight an Elite was to fight the best soldiers the world had ever known. They were ruthlessly efficient. It would take them a matter of days to topple a whole country. Zack had seen it done first hand. He had watched as the Elite, under the command of King Shinra, had destroyed the kingdom he had grown up in. He went to bed under a blue banner and had woken up under a red one.

He had watched as his older brother had run into the streets to fight, he had seen him cut down, watched his brothers body crumple under the Elite's sword.

As the years had passed Zack grew curious. He decided to learn all he could about the new king and the new army. At the age of fourteen he had left his parents and had gone to join the army. After all, the best way to defeat your enemy is to think like them, know their moves, their feeling, and their motivations. When he had joined he never thought he would join the ranks of the Elite, especially by age sixteen. Now at age twenty he was second to no one, save one man, General Sephiroth, the leader of the current campaign.

He was as skilled as he was brilliant. No one fought him and lived. That is no one except Zack, fought him and lived, although the only people who knew this were Sephiroth and Zack himself. At the time Zack did not think much of it, it was just sparring. When he had one he had thought it no more then a game. It wasn't until the next day that he realized the importance of that victory. Sephiroth had made special attempts to make sure he got to know the boy who had defeated him. Today Zack was in Sephiroth's inner circle, his second in command, along with Vincent an Assassin for the King, a dark mysterious man that the more you asked about him, the less you found out.

Zack finally tore his eyes from the body of the youth and turned his gaze back farther down the valley. Here they were in the outskirts of the country of Runa, once again taking the freedom from another country, forcing them to convert to their beliefs. The first wave of opposing soldiers had already come and gone. It was a quick victory that took less then an hour to achieve. Now they waited for the second wave.

Zack had volunteered to stand as watch in case the Runan army decided to make a brazen night attack. So far there were no signs of such event, but the night was young. A few strands of midnight black hair fell into his eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision. A breeze was beginning to form in the night air, he could hear the fabric of the tents behind him catch and rattle. Zack sighed. That's all they needed, more snow.

"Are you thinking what I am?"

Zack was pulled from his thoughts from a deep silky baritone. He turned to see that the great General Sephiroth had decided to join him atop the hill. The General was an impressive looking man, a good two inches taller then Zack; he had the aura of a god. His deep green eyes were emotionless and full of feeling in the same breath. His long silver hair had been pulled back, tied with a simple black string. His gaze was trained in the valley below, yet he did not seem to be focusing on anything.

Zack shifted slightly, returning his gaze back to valley as well.

"I am afraid we might be getting a storm before dawn."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sephiroth nod in agreement.

"It shouldn't affect us too much; we came prepared for such an event. At most it will delay the campaign a few hours."

Zack shrugged slightly.

"I wasn't worried."

He felt the Generals intense gaze turn to him but did not look over.

"No, you weren't, were you?"

It was not so much a question as a statement.

Zack straightened his stance but remained silent. His body suddenly felt cold, the wind finally piercing the many layers of clothing he wore.

"Go down and get some rest." Sephiroth spoke. "I will send some one to take your watch. I need you sharp tomorrow."

Zack nodded his head. He turned and began heading down the hill.

"Good night, Zack."

Zack smiled and glanced over his shoulder. The General's back was facing him.

"Good night Sir."

Zack turned and headed into the camp.

After hearing the footsteps retreat until there was no sound, Sephiroth turned to watch his second walk to his tent. Sephiroth had known the boy since he had first decided to join the army. He never thought the boy would make it through the first week let alone become an Elite. The boy finally ducked into his tent and disappeared from view. Even after all these years the boy remained a mystery to him. Knowing the boys past, he could never figure out why the boy had joined the army that had murdered his brother. He had asked Zack this question before only to be greeted with silence.

He turned his head back to the valley. In a matter of hours he would be fighting again. His men would bring another victory to the Shinra kingdom. It sickened him to the core.

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned to see a young foot soldier approaching him. The boy had light unruly blond hair, sticking out in various directions, vaguely reminding the General of hay. He had seen the boy in the company of Zack recently. Cloud, he believed the child's name was.

"Sir." The boy said nervously.

Sephiroth eyed him wearily for a moment before speaking. He suppressed an annoyed sigh as the child squirmed under his gaze.

"What is it?" He asked sharply.

"Sir, Commander Zack requested that I take his watch Sir, he told me to inform you." The boy said, his voice belying his fear.

Sephiroth snorted. He had planned to take on Zack's watch himself; no doubt the boy had known that.

"Very well." Sephiroth muttered.

Sephiroth turned and headed down into the camp. He could use the extra sleep anyways; no doubt he would need it by dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack woke up to the shrill sound of a trumpet. He groaned loudly rolling onto his back. He was by no means a morning person. He gave himself a moment to reflect on where he was. Ah yes, Runa. He sat slowly pulled himself to his feet. The sleep did little to rest his body from the previous days events, his muscles still ached fiercely.

He heard the flap to his tent lift and the sound of footsteps.

"You're up early." Zack muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

Cloud smiled down at his friend.

"Actually I am up on time." Cloud glanced around the tent, his eyes quickly finding his friend's shirt. He plucked it off the ground and held out towards Zack.

"That's Sir." Zack muttered, grabbing his shirt from the boy's hand.

Cloud's smile widened.

"Sorry, Sir."

Zack stood up pulling the shirt on. He walked to the other side of the tent grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

"How was watch, any problems?" Zack inquired.

Cloud shook his head.

"None, I guess the Runan's thought better then try to risk a night attack."

Zack snorted. If the Runan people truly were smart they would have surrendered as soon as they saw the approaching Shinra banners.

"So I suppose this means we march the capitol?" Cloud asked from behind him, watching Zack strap his sword to his back.

"Yep." Zack said quietly.

Cloud nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Zack nodded watching his friend retreat from his tent.

Cloud stood outside the second's tent eyeing the soldiers moving into formation preparing to march out. Most of the lower ranking soldiers were around his age, eighteen; the rest seemed to vary between late teens to early thirties. Cloud had yet to meet a soldier older then thirty two, even the General was only twenty eight, or so he was told. The general looked young but he carried himself like a man who had seen it all, older then time itself.

Cloud could never imagine holding such responsibility. He would never want it. His dreams were simple: Win the battle then go home and marry the girl of his dreams, his best friend's little sister Tifa. He had met her when he was only four, being Zack's best friend he had come over to ask if Zack could play. Instead of Zack coming to the door a small raven haired girl with the biggest hazel eyes Cloud had ever seen greeted him. The moment their eyes met Cloud knew he was going to marry her. He had even told her so before he even found out her name.

Cloud smiled to himself, remembering how she had blushed when he had said that. Now, fourteen years later he had kept his promise. Three days before heading out on the road for the newest campaign Cloud had proposed to the raven beauty. He remembered how her eyes had widened filling with tears. Cloud had worried that he had done something wrong, but she was quick to reassure him that they were tears of joy. She told him that she loved him and he made her happier then anything else in life.

If nothing else Cloud wanted to be remembered as the man who had made Tifa Lockheart happy. Most would think it a simple accomplishment, but to him it was the most important.

Cloud was pulled from his thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What's got you daydreaming?" Zack asked.

Cloud smiled wistfully.

"Tifa." He replied honestly.

Zack smiled, all too aware of the love between his little sister and his best friend. Not that he minded. Cloud was a great guy and he worshiped Tifa just like she deserved.

"Only a few more days' lover boy and she will be your wife."

Cloud smiled broadly, exposing white teeth.

Zack laughed.

"Come along, the General is probably waiting for us."

General Sephiroth stood on top of the hill watching his men march across the valley towards the Runan city. Despite the few hours of sleep he was able to get he felt fully rejuvenated. The only thoughts in his head were to ensure that his men came out of this engagement alive. He heard someone shift beside him and glanced at his companion.

A tall pale man stood next to him, long raven hair pulled back held in place with a red piece of string. Red inhuman eyes stared out impassively watching the soldiers march. The man screamed of mystery. He had always been a man of few words, only speaking when no one else would. In retrospect it was a useful trait for an assassin.

The man seemed to realize the General was watching him and turned to glance at him, an eyebrow arched in question.

The General opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short as he heard the sound of approaching feet. The raven haired man glanced behind him briefly then returned his gaze to the valley.

Sephiroth turned and watched as his second in command and the Lt approached him.

Zack greeted him with a bright grin.

"Good morning Sir."

Zack's gaze then moved to the raven haired man.

"Vincent."

Vincent turned his head slightly to look back as Zack, but remained silent.

"You're late." Sephiroth said in way of greeting, eyeing his second wearily.

Zack smiled.

"Sorry Sir."

"I trust there is no serious reason for your delay?" The general questioned.

Zack smiled fondly at the General's thinly veiled concern.

"I'm fine." He reassured him.

The General nodded curtly then turned his gaze to the Lt, who respectfully stood back. His eyes were on the General. Once the General met his gaze the boy's eyes did not waver, maintaining eye contact. A stark contrast to the way the boy had acted the night before. Most likely Zack's doing.

"Good morning Lt." He said shortly, acknowledging the young man's presence.

The boy respectfully inclined his head.

"Sir."

Sephiroth turned around his eyes once again watching his soldier's move out.

"Well, I suppose we should join them." Zack said from over his shoulder.

Sephiroth let out a sigh and nodded his agreement.

"Let's move out."

With that the four men turned, heading down the hill to join the rest of the soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only taken two hours for the Shinra army to take the great city of, capitol of Runa, and heart of the country. The Runan army did not stand a chance. The men that were brave enough to stand their ground and face the approaching army were struck down, never to rise again. Most surrendered within the first twenty minutes after watching the slaughter. They were lucky that the General was leading the campaign. If the King were present, there would be no survivors, no surrenders. The General made sure all the men that surrendered received medical attention and were fed. He was a good man, no one could say otherwise.

The great General was only guilty of one flaw; blind obedience. The General was loyal to the monarchy, though Zack never understood why. The King despised the General, despite the victories the General brought him. Sephiroth deserved better then this. In Zack un-humble opinion he deserved to be King. God knows he would make a great one.

Zack had moved away from the troupes to get a better look at the newest addition to the Shinra Empire. The General had moved off a while ago to survey the layout. Zack had left Capitan Barett in charge and moved off to view the town square.

The city was beautiful, a new Eden. Towering white marble structures covered with vines and lush flowers. Statues of mythical creatures and heroes of wars scattered the squares. The streets themselves were masterpieces, marble frescos of stories both mythical and historical. Zack paused taking in one of a young woman receiving a single rose from a man heading off to war. Even in stone the woman was breath taking. He bent down and traced his fingers along the edge of her face. She appeared sad. No doubt due to the fact that her beloved was leaving her.

Zack sighed; he would give anything to have someone at home waiting for him. He had pretty much given up on that thought after joining the Elite. He stood up and walked a little further down the road. It seemed that the woman in the stone's story was not over yet. The scene behind the rose depicted the young soldier falling to his death. His throat was cut, spilling his life onto the forest ground, a rose lying on the grass beside him, withering away. Zack moved a few more steps. The woman was hugging herself, swollen of belly, tears falling down porcelain cheeks, staring up at the night sky. A man stood behind her, glaring out at nothing and everything.

The next picture showed the woman standing tall, a beautiful little boy, standing by her feet clutching his mother's dress, brilliant green eyes staring out, piercing the soul of who ever looked at him. The man with the glare stood a good distance behind the boy and his mother, this time his eyes focused on the small child. Zack took another few paces forward. The boy with the green eyes was now a young man, long silver hair reaching his shoulders, standing tall. His shirt was off exposing a strong body, covered in blood.

Zack frowned, once again kneeling down to get a closer look. The boy's bloody was broken yet he still stood tall, his mother lay on the ground behind him, also bleeding. The glaring man stood before the boy, sword in hand, blood dripping off the edge. The boy was protecting his mother from the monster before him. Zack leaned closer to the boys face. Something about the boy looked so familiar. He could not place it.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the ground, covering the boy's face in darkness. Zack quickly raised his head to look up at the intruder. Sephiroth stood above him looking down at him with a confused expression in his green eyes.

Zack stood up quickly wiping dust from his pants. He gestured to the artwork.

"Have a look at this." He said, glancing down.

The general Moved to stand beside Zack. He glanced down at the artwork, an impassive expression on his face. He eyed it silently, body motionless.

"Well?" Zack asked.

The General raised his eyes to Zack's a shadow seeming to cover his emotions.

"We have work to do." He said sharply.

Zack raised an eyebrow, watching as the General turned and began walking down the street. Zack gave one final parting glance at the green eyed boy before making to follow his General. As he walked he noted wearily that it was beginning to rain. His eyes drifted to the street, seeing the green eyed boy below him once more, silver hair flowing, the rain making tears fall down his elegant face.


	4. Chapter 4

The General walked wearily through the grand entrance of the castle. Everything appeared in order, no screaming or yelling that were common when invading armies walked through the door. Although the simple fact that everything appeared in order put the General on end. He glanced back at Zack who was a few steps behind him. The boy glanced around the entrance, eyes narrowing slightly before shooting the General a glance. Something was off.

The General turned his eyes back to the great hall in front of him. Just like the rest of the city the hallway too was also covered with artwork, these ones depicting the exploits of past Kings. The General eyed the work briefly, not really absorbing the beauty. He did not have time for such things. He walked slowly down the hall, his feet silent against the stone floor. He finally reached the throne room.

"What on earth?" Zack muttered from behind him.

There in the middle of the throne room laid the King, his own sword buried in his back. Sephiroth rushed to the old man's side, pulling out the blade and rolling the man onto his back. The man was dead from the looks of his blue lips; he had been dead for a while. Unseeing eyes stared up in disbelief at the gGeneral.

"Is he dead?" Zack asked. He had cautiously approached the General while the man turned the king over.

Sephiroth nodded solemnly. The King was dead. He reached a hand out and closed the man's deep green eyes.

"Ah, there you are."

Sephiroth quickly rose to his feet, turning to face the intruder. A tall man wearing maroon ceremonial robes stood at the throne, brown hair pulled back into a braid. Brown eyes stared out cheerfully at the two men, a smile on his thin lips. As he made his way to the General, Zack could not help but be reminded of a snake; the man seemed to slither towards them.

"I have been expecting you." The man said holding out a hand to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth eyed the offered hand for a moment before shaking it lightly.

"And you are?" Sephiroth asked in a strong voice.

The man bristled slightly, as if he expected that the General should be apprised of the man before him.

"I am Emeal, Governor of Runa, the highest ranking member of the court."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow before glancing back down to the fallen king.

The Governor followed the General's eyes.

"Ah yes." He said wearily. "The king informed that he did not want the added complications of dealing with another parliament."

Sephiroth raised his eyes back to the Governor.

"King?" He asked simply. Surely the King of Runa did not ask to be stabbed in the back?

The Governor nodded.

"His majesty Shinra."

Zack let out a sigh and turned from the Governor. The man was a plant, sent undercover to kill the monarchy during the battle. Not only would the army crumble with out their leader, it would lead to mass loss in moral form soldiers to civilians. No army could possibly survive the sudden loss of their king during time of war, especially the loss of such a great King, which Zack was told this man was. At least Sephiroth seemed to hold the man with high regard.

Sephiroth plucked the dead kings sword off the ground and held it out to the Governor.

"I believe this is yours now."

The Governor raised his brow in surprise, eying the emerald crusted handle, and then moving his eyes across the gold blade.

"You do not want it?" The Governor asked in disbelief.

Sephiroth thrust the blade sharply into the Governor's hands.

"I will not have anything to do with a blade touched by a traitor."

He turned and headed back down the hall towards the main entrance.

Zack watched his for a moment before turning his eyes back to the Governor. The man glared at the spot where the General had just been before turning his eyes back to the sword in his hand, a smile creped onto his face as he eyed the emeralds. He seemed to realize he was being watched and turned to eye Zack wearily. He seemed to decide Zack was not worth his time. He quickly turned and disappeared down the hall.

Zack's eyes drifted back to the dead king, unsure of what to do. He felt wrong leaving the king there on the floor. Surely the man deserved better. He heard the sound of footfalls and looked up to see Sephiroth walking back towards him, a blanket in hand. He stopped in front of the king, staring down at him in silence for a moment. He turned his eyes to Zack.

"Help me." He said, gesturing with his head towards the body.

Zack nodded. He walked over as Sephiroth laid the blanket down upon the ground. The two men plucked the body up and placed it down onto the blanket, then wrapping it around the man until he was no longer visible.

"What are you going to do with him?" Zack asked quietly.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I don't know. I think I might bury him in the garden at night fall."

Zack nodded. Whatever they decided to do, they would have to do it under the cover of darkness. If King Shinra found out he would no doubt want the body hanging from the main gates. The people of this city deserved better then to be forced to see the beloved King defaced.

"If you need help." Zack began.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Thank you, but I won't."

Zack raised his eyes to the General's face, startled to see the sadness lingering in the green orbs. Zack opened his mouth to speak but lapsed into silence as he saw Capitan Barett walk down the hallway towards them. The General, hearing the heavy footfalls of the Capitan, turned.

"Sir, you are needed outside."

Sephiroth nodded.

"I'll meet you outside." He said, quickly dismissing the man.

Barett saluted and turned leaving the men alone again.

Sephiroth turned back to Zack.

"Lock the doors as you leave."

Zack nodded, watching the General depart.

True to his word Zack locked all the doors to the throne room, he even posted guards. He then moved out to the gardens, feeling the need to be surrounded by nature.


	5. Chapter 5

Aerith stared out into the court yard in front of her. She watched as the soldiers marched through the gardens, trampling her flowers. Her flowers, they meant so little to these foreign men, but meant the world to her. They were more then just flowers, they were souls.

Her eye suddenly landed on a lone soldier. He walked alone amongst the men. He had shoulder length raven hair, sticking out at odd angles, deep purple eyes scanning the surroundings. His steps were purposeful, yet seemed to lead no where in particular. He had come to a stop in front of one of her rose bushes. Slowly a gloved hand reached out to cradle one of the blossoms. He inclined his head down and inhaled deeply the rich sent of the newly blossomed rose.

Aerith smiled, watching as the lone soldier closed his eyes seeming to savor the rich smell of the flower in his hand. The man sighed and continued to examine the plants as he walked in a slow pace, his eyes taking in everything.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the other side of the garden. Aerith tore her eyes from the soldier her eyes scanning to find the source of the noise. Her eyes finally landed on three soldiers standing in her mother's fountain, knocking over the various statues.

"No, Stop!" Aerith shouted from the balcony.

Zack, who had turned at the sound of the crash, quickly raised his eyes at the sound of the desperate cry. He glanced up towards the castle his eyes quickly landing on a lone girl in pink staring down into the gardens. Zack moved his eyes back to the soldiers.

"You heard the lady!" He yelled sharply.

The soldiers quickly moved away from the fountain. They inclined their heads respectfully before quickly disappearing from Zack's sight.

Once they were out of view Zack raised his eyes back to the girl on the balcony. Her emerald eyes were still on the fountain, assessing the damage.

"I'm truly sorry. The damage they have done will be repaired, I give you my word!" he yelled to her.

The girl quickly turned to look down at him, clearly startled to be addressed.

"Oh, um, thank you!" She said, unsure of how to address the man below her.

Zack smiled up at her.

"I don't believe the current situation requires your thanks. After all we did ruin your fountain."

The girl's eyes flashed back to the fountain briefly before returning to him.

"It's not that bad, the statues just need to be stood up." She said reasonably.

Zack eyed the fountain from where he stood, unable to really make out anything in particular.

"Do they?" He asked.

He slowly made his way over to the fountain careful not to trample any of the greenery.

As he reached the fountain he circled it once, assessing it. It was true what she had said, the statues themselves appeared to be still fully intact, they had simply been turned on to their sides. Zack reached down and pulled one of the smaller statues into his arms, after a moment of silent examination he determined that it was in fact a statue of a cherub. He glanced back up at the girl.

"Where does this one go?"

The girl eyed the fountain carefully. Finally she pointed to the far side of the fountain.

"Over there, he lies facing the wall."

Zack nodded, he walked to where she pointed and carefully placed the cherub, and making sure it faced the wall.

"Like this?" He asked.

She smiled brightly down at him.

"Thank you!" she called down to him.

He smiled up at her.

"We still have three more to go my lady, don't thank me yet."

Sephiroth walked the castle halls eyeing every hall carefully memorizing every door and stair well. He hated these first few days in a new castle, having to learn the layouts. He sighed he should have become a farmer.

"Are you thinking about an alternative life choice again?"

Sephiroth snorted not bothering to turn and acknowledge the man behind him.

"You know me too well."

Vincent shrugged.

"You say the same thing every time we take a city."

Sephiroth nodded.

"You know me too well. " He repeated.

Vincent smiled, falling instep beside the General.

"Why do you suppose the King wanted Runa?" Vincent asked conversationally.

"I see no tactical advantage to such a city."

"It's pretty." Sephiroth said simply.

Vincent scoffed.

"Well yes but that's no-"

"That's why we took the city." Sephiroth said interrupting the other man. "He wanted the city because it is renowned for its beauty."

Vincent eyed the General for a moment.

"You're telling the truth?" he asked softly.

Sephiroth glanced at him and nodded solemnly.

"He told me so before we left."

Vincent sighed. They had just spent the last two days fighting, killing, and dying so the king could get a pretty vacation home.

"Why do we fight for him?" He asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

"You know why."

Vincent glanced at the General, then turned his eyes back to the hall in front of him.

Zack let out a long breath, wiping the sweat from his brow with his hand. He pulled it away slightly repulse by the amount of moisture on his hand. He quickly wiped his hand across his shirt and glanced back up to the balcony.

"This good?" He asking, inclining his head to the fountain.

The girl's smile was wide as she looked down on him, sending small butterflies in his stomach. Even from a distance he could tell she was beautiful. Besides, any one willing to yell at the opposing army because they were rearranging lawn ornaments was clearly a prize in his book.

"It's perfect!"

Zack smiled proudly.

"I highly doubt that but thank you."

She laughed sounding like music to his ears.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Her smile dimmed slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks. For a moment Zack feared she would not answer.

"Aerith," she said finally.

"I am the high priestess of his majesty. At least I was."

Zack nodded.

"Well high priestess Aerith, I am Zachary Lockheart."

Aerith's blush grew deeper, the wide grin once again on her lips.

"Hello Zachary." She said shyly.

Zack laughed.

"Call me Zack."


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth stood slowly, whipping the sweat from his brow. The night air was thick, making any effort feel a hundred times more tiring. The General looked down at the ground. A hole about six feet deep lay before him. It had taken a good two hours to dig. The general placed the shovel in his hand against a tree moving to retrieve the bundle lying at the edge of the path.

He grunted as he threw the bundle over his shoulder moving it over to the hole. He carefully placed it on the ground jumping down into the hole. He then turned retrieving the bundle and placing it the hole.

He whipped the dirt off a hand.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

He reached a hand out and ran it over the top of the bundle, pulling aside the fabric to look at the face beneath. The King's face still held a look of surprise, despite the closed his eyes.

"You deserved better than this."

He moved the blanket back to cover the man's face. He pulled himself out of the hole, walking over to the tree where his shovel stood.

Zack walked the corridors. He disliked the first few nights in a new castle. He could never get any sleep always seeing the faces of the men who inhabited the rooms before him watching him. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way; the General himself had confided to him that he would not sleep for the first week, often finding simple tasks to do to occupy his weary mind. Armed with this knowledge Zack made his way to the General's temporary bedroom. It would be nice to have some company, he was sure the General would feel the same way.

As he turned the corridor he was startled to find that the General's bedroom door was open. The lights were off as well. Had the General been so tired by the days events that he had actually fallen asleep? He took a few more steps towards the door before a flicker of movement caught his eye.

Vincent stood against the railing of the balcony, eyes intently watching something out in the garden.

"Vincent?" Zack asked softly.

The assassin made no reply, nor did he move.

Zack walked over to the man until he was standing net to him. He studied the assassin for a moment before following the man's line of sight to see what held his attention so rapidly. Out in the garden, near the wall was Sephiroth. The General had removed his shirt, the moon light reflecting off his sweat covered chest, his long hair pulled back, a few strands fell free lying in front of his eyes. The man appeared to be filling in a hole.

"How long has he been out there?" Zack asked softly.

The man had had a long day; the extra activities would no doubt do more harm then good to the General's health. The General usually fell ill after a battle as it was. He would pass it off as a flue but Zack had always known better. It was guilt, guilt for all of the fallen, no matter what side.

"He's been out there for two hours."

Zack pulled his eyes from the General and looked over at Vincent. The man did not appear to be blinking. He glanced over the assassin's shoulder to the open door.

"I left it open when I did not find him within."

Zack's eyes moved back to Vincent. It always unnerved him how the man always seemed to know what he was thinking without actually looking at him.

"You were looking for him?" Zack asked slightly confused.

"He doesn't sleep the first week in a new environment. Even when he was a child he could never sleep." Vincent said simply.

Zack nodded. He should have remembered. He knew that the assassin and the General had been friend since childhood. Both had grown up in the castle, although he did not know at what capacity. He had heard it said that Vincent's mother was a servant, a personal handmaiden to the queen before she mysteriously died. When Zack had enquired within the castle about the histories of both the assassin and the General he had been greeted with silence, or rumors.

No one seemed to know where these mythical men came from. Zack supposed it helped their reputations if they remained the mystery, made them seem more God like. Zack at one point had asked the General about his past. The General had gotten angry, getting up quickly and disappearing from sight. The next day the General had apologized for leaving him but had not offered any information. After the General's response Zack had thought it best not to ask the assassin. He wasn't afraid of the assassin ignoring him. Every other week the assassin would do that anyway, no what Zack was afraid of was angering the man. He had heard of what the man did for the King. His body would be discovered ten years from now, missing all his fingers and toes. His sister would never even know he had gone missing.

Zack shuddered involuntarily at the thought. How had Vincent become a monster for the King? From what little he knew of the man he was a simple, kind hearted gentleman. How did he fall victim to the King's desires? He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not realize Vincent was talking to him.

"What was that?" Zack asked quietly.

"I said you should go and get some rest." Vincent repeated softly, eyes still on the General as he spoke. "I can make sure the General gets some sleep."

Zack snorted.

"And how do you plan on doing that? The man's more stubborn then you."

Vincent seemed unaffected by Zack's comment. He moved a hand into his robe and pulled out a small vile holding it out for Zack to read. Zack grabbed the bottle from Vincent's hand reading the small label out loud.

"Sleeping drought."

Zack raised his eyes back to the assassin's face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked surprised.

Potions like these were hard to come by. Normally one needed to know an apothecary.

"The Governors daughter meddles with potions."

Vincent snapped the fingers of his outstretched hand, indicating Zack to give the bottle back to him.

"I asked her if she had any more for you. She told me if you needed it to direct you to her lab."

Zack felt his face flush slightly. The Governor's beautiful green eyed daughter was making a sleep potion for him.

"You should go now. The young lady no doubt would like to get some sleep and you are keeping her from doing so with every second you stand here watching a man dig a hole." Vincent said sharply.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He asked the assassin worriedly.

Zack was used to the assassin being short with him; he had gotten quite used to it in fact. But this was different; the man seemed upset about something.

Vincent seemed startled by the question, finally tearing his eyes away from the General to look' at Zack.

"I'm fine."

Zack nodded, clearly not believing the other man but willing not to press the issue.

"Make sure you get some rest as well." Zack said sternly.

Vincent raised his eyebrow, a small smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lips.

"I will." He promised.

Zack patted the man on the back once and turned heading back down the hall. As he was about to turn the corner he glanced back at the assassin. The man's eyes had once again returned out onto the garden, red eyes unblinkingly watching the man below. Zack sighed, if these men did not die in battle they would die from lack of sleep.

Aerith slowly lifted her head as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Earlier that night an assassin by the name of Vincent had stopped by asking for her expertise. She was weary of the man at first but he had been a complete gentleman even offering to pay her for her assistance. He had asked her if she would be able to supply more of the draught to a friend of his. She had said yes, so when she heard the door knock late at night she assumed it was the man Vincent had told her about. Still, there was a chance it could be a stragglier, a drunken soldier looking for fun. Her father had warned her of the reputation of soldiers at new towns.

She walked over to her fire place, picking up a fire poker.

"Hello?" she called out.

When she received no answer she slowly made her way to the door, grasping the door knob.

Zack stood outside of the Governor's daughter's room; at least he thought it was her room. It was the room that Vincent had told him to go to. He frowned. He thought he had heard movement but the room seemed to fall into silence suddenly. Maybe she did not hear him. He stepped closer to the door raising his hand to knock again.

Suddenly the door was opened.

"Aer-"

Zack began, but was abruptly cut off as something was smashed down onto the top of his head. Zack felt a flash of darkness behind his eyes, followed by white light, his body crumbing below him.

Aerith quickly dropped the hot poker hands shooting to her mouth. She had gotten herself so worked up that when she opened the door and saw someone right in front of her she had panicked. Now that she had a good look at him she recognized the man on the floor before her.

"Zack!" she cried out, rushing to her side.

Zack's arms quickly shot up to protect his already injured head.

"Stop! I give up!" He cried out.

Aerith gently pulled his hands away so she could assess the damage. There did not appear to be any blood, but that did not mean that it did not hurt like hell.

"Oh Zack I am so sorry!" She said imploringly.

One of Zack's eyes opened wearily, eying the girl kneeling beside him.

"You're not going to hit me again?" he asked skeptically.

"No." She promised.

"When Vincent told me to stop by your room to get something to help me sleep I had assumed it was the potion, not a hot poker to the head." Zack said flatly.

Aerith gave him an apologetic smile. She helped hi slowly sit up. Zack saw the hot poker lying in the floor next to Aerith. He quickly plucked it up and moved it out of the young women's reach.

"Why did you hit me anyways?" he asked. "I thought you told Vincent it was alright for me to stop by."

Aerith lowered her head guiltily. She was so stupid. She rang her hands together trying to think of an excuse that would not make her sound like a complete fool.

"Aerith?"

She raised her head, her green eyes meeting Zack purple imploring ones. She swallowed nervously before lowering her head again.

"My father told me what conquering armies do to young girls."

She spoke so quietly that Zack almost did not hear her, but when he finally did he felt sick. Her father had told her? He was working for them; his daughter would never be touched. General Sephiroth prohibited looting and the likes. If you were caught so much as touching a woman against her will you were hanged.

"Aerith, no one here will harm you, I give you my word." Zack swore.

Aerith smiled reaching out to hold one of Zack's hands lightly.

"I trust you."

Zack snorted.

"Obviously not enough to not want to hit me with a metal fire utensil."

Aerith sighed standing up, pulling Zack up with her. He seemed a little dizzy at first, wobbling slightly.

She held one of his hands tightly, leading him into her room.

Zack's head was killing him. It felt as if a heard of chocobos were running between his ears. He moved blindly behind Aerith as she directed him where to go.

Finally the came to a stop, Zack had closed his eyes in order to try restrain from vomiting in Aerith's presence.

"Sit down." Aerith ordered.

Zack did not need to be told twice. He sat down heavily on what felt like a bed.

"I will be right back." Aerith said letting go of his hand.

Zack grunted, to dizzy to make a very coherent response. He leaned back until he was lying out on the bed. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps but could not be bothered to open his eyes.

"Open your mouth."

Zack did as he was told, feeling three droplets of liquid dropped onto his tongue. He immediately felt the pain start t go away, but his mind remained cloudy.

"You can stay here for the night, seeing as how, well, kind of attacked you."

Aerith said shyly.

"Kind of?" Zack mumbled, finding heard to speak now. "It's not so bad; at least if I die it will be at the hands of a beautiful angel."

Zack drifted off, feeling something warm and sweet touch his lips before darkness over took him.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack felt warm. His body felt perfectly relaxed, utterly peaceful. He smiled to himself, it was going to be a great morning, he could feel it already. He felt something move against him, a hand. Ah, his bed companion was waking up. Zack's eyes flew open. His bed companion, where was he? It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the early morning light. When they did he slowly turned his head to look at the person occupying the space next to him. Aerith's eyes were closed, head resting on Zack's shoulder. She appeared to be still deep asleep. As Zack looked down his body he noticed that in the night the young woman had affectively wrapped herself around him. He smiled, very happy to wake up in the woman's arms.

His smile slipped into a frown suddenly ad he glanced around the room. This was not his room, to many plants. It must be her room, but what was he doing here? His eyes landed by a hot poker leaning against the wall. Now he remembered. He had come here to get something to help him sleep and was greeted by a hot poked to the head. He ran his hand through his hair cautiously. He did not feel a bump, surprising considering how hard she had hit him, he felt dizzy just thinking about it.

The priestess stirred next to him, sighing softly in her sleep as she tightened her arms around him. A smile returned to Zack's face as he ran a hand through her free hair. To him this was the perfect apology to being beaten with a fire place accessory, not that he was not going to try and extort a kiss out of it when she awoke.

The great General Sephiroth stood at the main gates of the castle, at his stood the Governor. The General as always, looked massive, impressive, God like, standing tall spun silver hair gently flowing with the breeze piercing green eyes never seeming to blink as they looked out over the horizon. Next to him the Governor felt small, he was a good deal shorter then the General, he also slouched slightly, his brown eyes were mousy instead of intense. The smaller man had attempted small talk with the General but quickly gave up as the General sent him a threatening glare.

The Governor could easily see why the General had earned his rank at such a young age, his mere presence demanded respect and obedience. As mush as the Governor was in awe of the man standing next to him, he hated him as well. The man had showed nothing but contempt to the Governor since their introduction, going so far as to call him a traitor. He was under orders of the King to take out a possible threat; surely the General should have appreciated that? After all it would have made the General's job much easier.

The sounds of approaching carriages brought the Governors attention back to the moment. The whole reason why these two men stood out in the early dawn was to greet King Shinra who had departed the night before to come to the Runan capitol, his family in tow. Even from this distance the Governor could clearly see the gold inlaid royal carriages making there way to where the two men stood.

"This should be exciting." The Governor spoke happily. "We will no doubt be greatly rewarded."

"You will I have no doubt."

The General's sharp voice reached his ear.

The Governor turned to give the other man a sharp glare. What was wrong with the man? Perhaps he was jealous, yes that was it the man was jealous because he was not able to kill the Runan King himself. The Governor could understand jealousy; it was nothing new to him. This explained the General's behavior toward him. He smiled smugly to himself. The Great General, envious of him, he would have to find a way to show the General that he was still a worthy being.

Sephiroth cringed internally as he saw the man next to him smile; it had to be the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. He could not wait until this was over and he could go back to his warm bed. Forget about what was happening around him for a few precious moments. His eyes returned to the approaching carriages. Only another few minutes and King Shinra would reach his new castle. Sephiroth felt bile begin to crawl up his throat.

Aerith woke slowly, feeling a little fuzzy in the brain. She took a deep breath in. her pillow smelt divine, like fresh spruce trees. She snuggled closer. He pillow seemed a little firmer then she remember, it also seemed to moving ever so slightly ever few seconds, as if it were breathing. Breathing? Aerith's eyes flew open. She raised her head and looked up into Zack's sleeping face. At the moment his head was tilted away from her. He looked so peaceful.

She smiled reaching out a hand and gently running it down the side of his face. He was so handsome close up, not that he wasn't from a distance. What she really adored was the soul that lived beneath that perfect face, the one that had fixed her mother's fountain.

"You like touching people while they sleep, I'll have to remember that."

She jumped, startled by Zack's voice. She had thought him to still be asleep.

Zack's face grew into a wide grin as he felt the girl jump next to him.

Seeing his smile Aerith swatted him on the arm.

"Ass." She muttered.

Zack's eye flew open, eyes quickly landing on the priestess, his smile growing wider.

"What was that my lady?"

Aerith shot him a glare.

"You heard me."

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that was very ladylike." Zack said watching as the priestess stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

The first carriage pulled to a halt in front of the two awaiting men. The door slowly swung open showing the inside of the carriage to be plunged in darkness. Suddenly a pudgy hand appeared covered in rings. The hand latched onto the side of the door, using it as leverage to pull the body attached out of the darkness. Beady brown eyes blinked out in the morning light. A pudgy round head covered in a mop of gold brown stuck out of the door way.

"Good morning, my Lord." The Governor said brightly.

The King eyed the two men before him wearily, his eyes scanning the Governor before focusing on the General, narrowing slightly.

"My Lord." The General said simply, inclining his head.

The King made a dismissive grunt before gesturing to the Governor.

"Come, join me."

The Governor bowed glee apparent on his mousey face.

"Thank you my King." He said excitedly quickly moving into the carriage in front of the king.

He glanced over his shoulder back at the General, closing the door. He was a little startled to see a look of relief pass over the other man's eyes. The Governor shrugged it off snapping the door shut.

"So what is it you do anyways?"

Aerith turned back from where she was hunched over a caldron to look at Zack a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Zack gestured around the room.

"Vincent mentioned that you were an apothecary, what else you do."

Aerith shrugged turning back to the boiling caldron.

"Make potions mostly. When people fall sick I am the one they go to."

Zack smiled

"You're a healer." He said simply.

"I wouldn't go that far, I just help, that's all."

"So you are a healer that beats people when they come for healing." Zack said happily. "It's evil, I like it!"

Aerith rolled her eyes.

"I have apologized over end over again for that incident, what do I have to do for you to leave it alone."

She stood up and turned colliding into Zack's solid form.

"A date."

Aerith smiled shyly.

"Date?" she repeated.

Zack nodded eagerly.

"Anywhere you want, just the two of us, preferably a place without a fireplace."

Aerith gave a small laugh. She nodded her head, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Alright, four o'clock the bookstore at the edge of town do you know it?"

Zack nodded, he remembered seeing it when they first arrived in town.

"Good, now get out."

Zack laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Get out?"

Aerith nodded pushing him towards the door.

"If my father sees you here he will kill you."

Zack glanced over his shoulder at her, ever present smile still in place.

"Not to keen on men in your room eh?"

"By Zack."

Zack quickly leaned down and stole another small kiss from her.

"Bye"

Sephiroth had never been a man of prayer, praying never seemed to help him so far if life. God seemed to hate him for some reason, though he had yet to find out why. He glanced out the window down at the courtyard below, watching the King walk towards the Runan Governor. He had sold his soul, he knew that now. Of course he had known long ago that to align him self with such a man would mean to align him self with the devil himself. The man was a heartless bastard who never had done a days work to earn his title. He moved his eyes to watch the young Prince.

The boy looked far different from his father. He was tall of stature, taller then most youths his age, shoulder length silver hair that always seemed to be covering his brilliant green eyes. His body was lithe, he moved with the agility of a dancer. No doubt the boy would make an excellent soldier one day, probably surpass Sephiroth himself. The boy seemed fascinated by all the different forms of plants. Sephiroth snorted. The boy and Zack were alike in that way, amused by the simple things. It was a pity that the two had never met. Despite Zack's rank he was not allowed in the presence of the Queen or her son.

Sephiroth felt a hand on his shoulder but he ignored it, eyes still lingering on the youth. The boy seemed to have found a butterfly. The boy crouched down to examine it his arms out stretched, hands slowly closing in to capture the beautiful creature. Suddenly the king turned pointing out the youth to the Governor. Hearing his name mentioned the boy quickly rose to his feet standing tall and at attention.

Lucky the King did not seem to notice what the youth had been up to only a moment before. The king turned back to the Governor just as quickly as he had pointed to the boy. The youth watched sadly as the butterfly took flight heading out into the sky.

"When did they get here?" A silky voice asked from behind him.

Sephiroth sighed, watching as the boy moved out of sight, under the enclosure in front of the garden entrance.

"They arrived a few hours ago, while you and Zack were still asleep."

The other man moved closer peering over Sephiroth's shoulder and out the window. His red eyes narrowed as they landed on the King.

"What is he doing?" Vincent asked quietly.

Sephiroth shrugged.

"Congratulating the Governor would be my guess." He said off handedly.

Truth be told Sephiroth did not care what the King was up to, as long as it did not involve him.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, eying the man in front of him.

"You want to go for a walk?" He offered.

Sephiroth tore his eyes from the King and glanced at the assassin.

"Why not." He muttered.

He gave one final glance at the King below then turned to follow the assassin down the hall.

Zack had run all the way to the store. It had taken him longer then he had expected to inspect the troops, leaving him running late for Aerith. When he reached the store front he had to give himself a minute to catch his breath before entering. He did not want Aerith to see him panting. He whipped his hand across his brow, upset to discover it was covered with sweat. He glanced around the square. Perhaps he could wash his face before she arrived.

"Zack?"

Too late. He turned to see Aerith standing just inside the door. He felt his heart flutter as his eyes met hears. She was beautiful, she always was. She smiled and made her way over to him. She eyed him carefully, noting his rapidly rising and falling chest. He smile quickly vanished replaced by a look of worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked taking another step towards him.

She reached out a hand and gently placed it on his chest over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly under her hand.

Zack found that words had left him as she put her hand against him. He wondered vaguely if she would continue to touch him if he said no.

"You look like you just ran a marathon."

Zack smiled broadly at her. He felt like he had run a marathon.

"I ran from the castle." He explained.

Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Zack shrugged.

"I didn't want to be late."

Aerith felt a blush begin to crawl across her cheeks.

"You ran from the castle to the other edge of town just so you wouldn't be late for me?"

Zack nodded. She was blushing, he had made her blush, he did not know why but he was happy all the same. He loved watching her cheeks turn red, a small smile on her full rosy lips.

She angled her head away from him, breaking eye contact. She always felt lightheaded when he looked at her like that, with such adoration.

"That was foolish of you." She said, trying her best to sound angry.

Zack's smile grew wider.

"I apologize."

She cleared her throat still refusing to look him in the eyes.

"It's alright, just next time to do not wear yourself out to get to me."

Zack took a step closer to her, there bodies almost touching now.

"I will always run to be at your side."

Aerith slowly raised her eyes to look up at him, her eyes quickly drowning in the purple orbs. She felt her heart skip a beat as Zack leaned his face towards hers, closing the distance between them, his lips finding hers. Her eyes slid closed, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning all!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as the loud yell from his second in command reached his ears.

Vincent smiled slightly.

"Good morning Zack." He called.

Zack walked into the room taking a deep breath in, smelling the sweet air scented with flowers.

"What a beautiful morning, the flowers are blooming the birds are singing! Life is perfect!"

Vincent and Sephiroth shared a confused glance.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy?" Sephiroth questioned Vince in a whisper.

Vincent laughed but shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you in such a fine mood?" Sephiroth questioned lightly.

"Don't you remember?"

Sephiroth looked up and eyed the youth silently for a moment. The boy was dressed in his finest garments, his face showing incredible mirth. Sephiroth reflected, he vaguely recalled Zack informing him of a wedding.

"Your sister's wedding?"

Zack's smile grew wider, showcasing white teeth.

"Yes."

Vincent looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Who is she marring?"

"Lt. Strife." Zack said proudly.

"Strife?" Vincent repeated, trying to picture the boy in question.

Sephiroth turned to the assassin.

"Strife, the little blond boy Chocobo."

"Cloud." Zack corrected quickly, shooting Sephiroth a slightly annoyed look.

The General shrugged.

"Same thing." He muttered.

Vincent raised an eyebrow eyeing the General for a moment. He then turned his attention to Zack gracing him with a rare genuine smile.

"Please send my warmest regards to your sister and her new husband."

Zack shook his head.

"No, I'll let you tell her yourself. You two are coming."

"I beg your pardon?" Vincent asked, clearly surprised. He did not remember agreeing to attending the ceremony.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and glanced up shyly at Vincent.

"I might have promised that we would attend when he asked last week."

Vincent raised an eyebrow eyeing the man wearily.

"So now you speak for me?"

Sephiroth shrugged.

"I knew you would say no."

He said simply, by way of explanation.

"I might not have."

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Vincent looked from one to the other before sighing.

"Alright I would have said no."

Zack smiled triumphantly.

"Come on let's get going."

Vincent mumbled something that the other two men could not quite make out, something along the lines of rather being prodded with hot pokers.

The wedding had admittedly been a beautiful affair, the bride was a stunning vision in white and radiating with joy as she was joined with the young soldier. It was a joyous day yet all it did was bring sadness to Vincent's soul. He watched as the couple of the hour danced laughing as the groom seemed to trip over his own feet.

Vincent smiled slightly. He felt eyes on him, he knew who's they were but could not bring himself to meet them. He glanced around the room, his eyes finally landing on Zack, talking happily with the man that had given his sister away. Cid he believed his name was, a black smith who had raised Zack's sister when he had moved off to join the army.

Vincent walked over to the two conversing men. Anything to avoid seeing those eyes.

Zack looked up as he saw Vincent approach them.

"Vincent." He said happily.

Vincent smiled politely; the smile not quit reaching his eyes.

Cid said a quiet good bye to Zack before moving off to socialize.

"How are you enjoying the wedding?" Zack asked.

"It's beautiful." Vincent said simply.

Zack frowned.

"That's not an answer."

"No but that is all you will get."

Zack sighed. If Vincent was so determined to be miserable then there was not much he could do about it.

Sephiroth had made his way over to join them now. His face was relaxed, but he did not look as happy as he would have hoped they would be.

He silently assessed the two men for a moment.

"You both need to get laid."

Vincent's cheeks turned bright red at Zack's sudden outburst.

Sephiroth rolled his eye.

"Shut up Zack."

Zack smiled, happy to have received any reaction from the older men.


	9. Chapter 9

The night was beautiful with the stars twinkling like diamonds in the sky scattered across blue velvet above. It was a cool as a gentle breeze filtered through the trees. Aerith sighed; it was a perfect night.

Zack had asked her to meet him in the gardens after their date the night before. She had been unable to see him today. He had informed her that his only sister was off getting married to his best friend. He had invited her to accompany him to the wedding but she had declined. As much as she had wanted to go, she still felt out of place with the men from the Shinra army. She smiled to herself; there was nothing more she would like to see than Zack in his dress uniform.

She made her way over to the fountain and sat down at its edge.

"You must really like this fountain."

Aerith quickly turned to face her intruder, smiling as Zack moved into view.

Zack was smiling as always a few feet away from the fountain. He was dressed in his finest uniform, black blending in with his hair especially in the moon lit light.

"It's my mother's." Aerith explained quietly. "The King had it built for her when she died. He said he wanted me to able to find my mother when ever I needed her."

Zack's smile seemed to falter, his eyes clouding over slightly.

"Sounds like he was a wonderful man."

Aerith watched Zack carefully. He seemed to have withdrawn into himself slightly at the mention of the king. She opened her mouth to question him but he spoke first.

"When did she die?" He asked softly.

Aerith's eyes moved back to the fountain. She ran a hand over the water's surface.

"She died when I was twelve."

A small smile graced her lips as the memory of her mother passed before her eyes.

"She was a wonderful woman, always kind, caring." She spoke softly. "The king loved her."

Zack made his way over to where she sat as she spoke; now standing before her.

"The King loved her." Zack repeated.

Aerith smiled up at him.

"Like a daughter." She clarified.

Zack nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Of course."

She hit his arm playfully.

"What about you?"

Zack shrugged.

"I never thought of your mother as a daughter."

Aerith smacked him on the arm, this time harder than before. Zack easily caught her hand and held it.

"I meant your parents."

Zack's fingers began to massage the palm of her hand sending shivers down her spine.

"They're dead." He said simply.

Aerith waited quietly for a moment waiting for him to clarify, when he did not she cleared her throat.

"How was your sister's wedding?" she asked.

Zack's smile reappeared on his face.

"It was wonderful. She was a true angel." Zack said proudly. "I don't believe I have ever seen her so happy."

Zack let out a laugh.

"And Cloud, he always said he was going to marry her. That was the first thing he said to her when they met."

Aerith squeezed his hand.

"It sounds wonderful."

Zack's fingers paused on her hand, his eyes connecting with hers. Slowly he lowered himself before her until he was kneeling before her on one knee.

Aerith raised an eyebrow smile still in place.

Zack leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and placed her lips against her hand. Then he spoke.

"Aerith Gainsborough, will you allow me the privilege of your hand in marriage?"

Zack felt his heart sink with every passing second. This was worse then fighting in a battle. At least there he knew all the moves, he could guess an opponents next action.

Suddenly Aerith threw herself into his arms. Surprised by her sudden movement and unprepared they toppled to the ground. Suddenly her lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Zack's arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her body flush against his. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Aerith pushed herself off the ground standing up quickly. She turned and began to run back towards the castle.

Zack's eyebrows shot into his hair. Most would take a kiss to mean yes but then to run away?

"Where are you going?" He called out in confusion.

Aerith paused at the doorway quickly turning back to him, smile still in place.

"To ask my father, his light is still on."

With that she turned on her heal and began to run down the hall.

A smile came back to Zack's face. There was no way her father could refuse the great General's second. He kept his eyes on her until she disappeared from view. This was the best day of his life. His sister and best friend were married, he had gotten a rise out of the stoic General, and a blush from the assassin and now the women of his dreams was going to be his. He slowly rose to his feet wiping the dust from his uniform. As he glanced around the garden his eyes landed on an orchid plant. He walked over to the plant kneeling down before it. The white blossoms turned blue in the moon light. He reached out and plucked one up. He turned back to the bench.

He could stay and wait here for her answer but chances were that her father would not approve of them seeing each other unescorted again. He walked back over to the bench and placed the orchid down. He cast one final glance down the hall Aerith had disappeared through before turning and heading to his room, smile only growing at thoughts of his lady love.


	10. Chapter 10

Aerith ran into the castle, flying down the hall that led to her father's chamber. She paused outside the door to straighten her dress and calm her breathing. She needed to look controlled when speaking to her father. She reached out a hand and lightly rapped on the door.

"Come in."

Aerith pushed the door open and walked into the room. Her father was sitting behind his desk, eyes glaring at the papers in his hand. He raised his eyes to look at her when he had heard the door open.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

Aerith stepped closer to her father's desk, undeterred by her father's response to her presence.

"I want to marry Zack."

Her father's eyes quickly looked back up at her.

"Absolutely not!" He yelled.

"He asked me for my hand not a moment ago." Aerith continued ignoring his outburst. "I am going to say yes."

Her father stood up quickly throwing the papers don onto the desk.

"Who is this man?" He demanded.

"Zachary Lockheart, a soldier in the Shinra army." Aerith said proudly.

The Governor's frown deepened for a moment, a contemplating look crossing his face.

"No." Her father said after a moment. "No, my daughter is not marrying a commoner."

"Father!"

Her father raised his hand and took a step towards her.

"I said no!" He yelled. "And if you are seen even in the same room as this boy again I will have him killed, do you understand me?"

Aerith took a step back from her father, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Do you understand me?" He father asked again.

Aerith mutely nodded, unable to form words around her closing throat.

"Good."

Her father turned back to his desk and sat down.

"Now leave."

Aerith quickly turned and fled the room, slamming the door in her wake. She ran without thought letting her feet take to where they willed. In the end she was back at the fountain. Zack was no longer there. She was alone. She walked over to the fountain and sat down on its marble edge. She had been so happy only moments ago. She sniffled and glanced down at the marble edge. Her eyes landed on a single white orcad. She reached out and pulled it towards her.

"Zack." She said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought I would find you here."

Aerith quickly whirled around at the sound of Zack's voice. She could not help the smile that came to her lips as she saw him staring at her from the other side of the fountain.

"Hello." She said.

Zack smiled. He moved around the fountain until he was standing in front of her. He reached out and gently grasped her soft hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Hello." He said quietly, placing a kiss across her knuckles, his deep purple eyes never leaving hers.

Aerith felt her cheeks heat under his eyes. She cleared her throat and took a step back after he had relinquished her hand.

"And how are you this fine morning?" he asked politely.

Aerith raised an eyebrow. That was not the question she had anticipated he would ask, but she was more then wiling to go along with it. Anything to put off the conversation they were going to eventually need to have.

"Fine, I suppose." She said, lying.

"Wonderful." Zack said smiling brightly. "Not perfect, but close."

She smiled fondly at him. She turned and began heading down he path that lead to the lake. She heard Zack begin to walk next to her, but kept her gaze forward. Her heart ached. How was she supposed to ignore her feelings towards him when he was always around her? She risked a glance out the corner of her eye to the man walking next to her.

His eyes were on the path ahead of him, a content smile on his face. He had yet to bring up what they had discussed yesterday. She returned her eyes to the path. Maybe he was not serious, maybe he had meant is at a jest.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Zack asked quietly.

Aerith felt her throat close up. What was she going to say? She glanced around the trees, looking for something to distract her from the current topic. She felt Zack's hand close around hers, pulling her to a stop. She quickly lowered her head as her turned her around to face him.

Zack raised his hand and ran his thumb gently across her cheeks, watching her face flush under his hand. He smiled slightly.

"You are beautiful." He whispered.

His grin grew wider as her blush grew deeper. She tried to turn her head away from his but he stopped her with a gentle hand to her arm.

"Why do you run when I compliment you?" He asked softly.

She smiled slightly at him.

"Because if my father heard you, he would have you killed." She said angrily.

It was the truth. If her father found out she was even speaking to the man she had told him about he would demand his head. She felt tears begin to form in the back of her eyes as she thought it.

Zack let out a laugh. Aerith turned and eyed him curiously. How could he find this new information funny?

Zack seeing that she was sharing in his merriment gave her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I tell you that my father will kill you and you laugh and you ask why?" She asked, clearly confused.

Zack nodded.

Aerith sighed. She turned and headed down the path once again, Zack at her heals.

"You're insane." She muttered.

Zack shrugged, still slightly confused by her reaction.

"You are not the first person to say so, nor do I believe you will be the last."

Aerith shook her head.

"This is no laughing matter." She said desperately. How could he not understand that?

Zack reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. She turned to face him her green eyes connecting with his purple ones.

"I am no longer laughing."

"Now." She said. "It wasn't funny earlier either."

Zack rolled his eyes.

"The idea of a governor challenging Sephiroth's second is very funny, actually." Zack said diplomatically.

Aerith stared up at him, eyes growing wide.

"What did you just say?"

Zack smiled.

"What did you not understand?" He asked jokingly.

He watched her eyes narrow into a glare, defiantly not the right thing to say. He swallowed nervously, giving her his best apologetic lop sided grin.

"What did you say you were?" She asked, her voice steady.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I am Sephiroth's second."

"Are you lying?" she asked levelly, her eyes demanding.

Zack raised both his eyebrows. Why would he lie about something like that?

"No."

Suddenly Aerith rushed forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to press her lips against his. Caught quite off guard Zack remained motionless for a moment, before wrapping his own arms around he,r pulling her body flush against him. He was confused by her sudden reaction but could not complain.

The kiss ended all too sudden for his liking, Aerith pulling away slightly, resting her forehead against his.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brought this on?" he asked softly.

He watched as a smile encompassed her rosy, soft lips, bringing a smile to his own.

"I thought you were just a soldier."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Would it have been unflattering if I had been?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"My father will not allow me to marry anyone not of rank."

Zack froze, his heart missing a beat.

"Marry?" He repeated.

Aerith opened her eyes to look into his, her smile growing impossibly wide.

"Yes."

Zack cleared his throat nervously, his hands flexing around her waist.

"Does that mean you will marry me?" Zack asked quietly, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Aerith nodded her head.

Zack felt his heart sore.

"Say it." He asked.

She placed a soft butterfly kiss against his lips before speaking.

"I will marry you, Zachary."

Zack let out a triumphant whoop, and pulled her up into his arms swinging her around. She let out a startled yelp that was soon followed by laughter. He placed her back down on the ground recapturing her lips with his own in a slow sensual kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Zack and Aerith had separated quickly after sharing their last kiss. Both had to be present to hear the king's announcement. Unfortunately their titles required them to arrive separately. Zack smiled to himself as he quickly mounted the stairs leading to the balcony. All he had to do was sit through another boring speech and then he could go back to her.

He would have to take her home to meet his sister. He was so deep into his thoughts he was not paying attention to where he was walking. He suddenly collided with a solid form. He fell back but a strong hand caught his arm before he hit the ground. He glanced up to see who his savior was and met the red eyes of the assassin.

"Something on your mind?" Vincent asked a small smile on his lips.

Zack grinned broadly at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Vincent watched as Zack continued on his way.

"That would be why I asked." He said thoughtfully.

Zack let out a laugh.

Vincent joined his side and the two stood outside the main entrance to the balcony waiting for the General.

"So when will you share your joyous thoughts with the rest of us?" Vincent asked.

Zack turned to look at Vincent an eyebrow raised in question.

"The rest of us?" Zack repeated.

Vincent nodded.

"Me and Sephiroth." He elaborated.

Zack's smile grew wider once again.

"When the festivities are over."

Vincent smiled.

"I look forward to it." He spoke honestly.

Zack nodded.

"Me too."

Vincent shot him a curious glance. What had made the boy so happy?

"You two look in fine moods."

The two men's eyes quickly turned to land on the General who was making his way over to them from across the hall. He wore his traditional ceremonial robes, silver like his air, making his appear all the more god like.

"Nice." Zack said appraisingly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you approve." He muttered. "I look like I belong on top of a church."

Vincent smiled, his eyes traveling over the General.

"They do fit you nicely." Vincent said in a quiet voice.

Zack watched as something resembling a glacnce seemed to pass between the General and the assassin. As quickly as it passed it was gone, making Zack question if he saw anything at all.

Zack's attention moved away from the two men as heard the sound of many feet making their way up the main stairs. He quickly straightened his stance and fell behind his General.

The king and his party made it to the landing and stopped short of actually walking out onto the balcony.

The King's silver eye's fell on Sephiroth.

"You will stand at my side." He said icily.

Sephiroth inclined his head to the King.

"As his majesty wishes." He said respectfully.

"I do." The King said shortly.

He tore his eyes from the General as the trumpet was blown. The king walked out onto the balcony to thunderous applause.

Zack rolled his eyes. Zack would bet all of his fortune that the people in the crowd had not come here to see the king, but instead the great General. Zack's eyes moved from the kings' retreating form and landed on the pleasing figure of Aerith.

She wore a beautiful pink silk formal gown exposing her shoulders. Her form hugging gown enhanced her curvy figure. Zack smiled slyly eyeing her. She was beautiful. And she was going to be his. Her eyes suddenly found his. She smiled shyly at him, clearly uncomfortable with the whole event taking place. They held each other's eyes for a long moment before the king's voice bellowed, grabbing both of their attentions.

"And it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to your hero, General Sephiroth."

The General glanced wearily at Zack before entering the balcony, Zack and Vincent on his heals.

Sephiroth walked to the edge of the balcony so the people could see him better. The crowd was so loud it was deafening. It took all of Zack's will power not to bring his hands up to cover his ears. Zack glanced at the King noting the annoyed expression he wore at the crowd's response to the General.

Sephiroth raised his hand indicating for the crowd to settle down. Within moments they did so. Sephiroth moved back until he stood by the Kings side, slightly behind him but still clearly visible.

While the Crowd was absorbed with Sephiroth, the Governor and his daughter had also moved onto the balcony, Aerith placed at the king's other side.

"Seeing how much you love the General." The King bellowed. "I see it only fitting that he marries into your kingdom."

Sephiroth froze, his heart stopping for a moment. He quickly shot a glance to the King.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of General Sephiroth and the High Priestess Aerith."


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the ceremony seemed to move like some horrible dream. Aerith moved numbly where people put her, told her to go. When the engagement was announced the King had grabbed her hand and placed it in that of the General's. She had looked up into the General's face and was some what relived to see that he seemed to be as startled as her at the whole thing. His hand had felt clammy and loose around hers, as if he would rather be doing anything then hold her hand. Admittedly she would have given anything for this ceremony never to have happened.

After listening to the crowd roar its approval for a few minutes the King had motioned for them to leave the balcony so he could give a private message to his subjects. As she turned to leave she desperately sought out Zack's eyes; he stood motionless at the back of the balcony staring forward. His face was pale, ill looking. Her eyes caught slight movement and briefly glanced at the assassin at Zack's side. He looked just as startled as Zack.

None of them had been told. Of course they hadn't, if they had Zack wouldn't have asked to marry her. Her father grabbed her hand and lead her off the balcony and to a near by sitting room. Once she was seated he left and returned on to the balcony.

She sat still for a moment, gathering her thoughts. This could not be happening. He couldn't. She was going to marry Zack. She heard rapid foot steps. Pass her door. She stood up and walked to the door, cracking it open to peak out.

Sephiroth appeared to have just left the balcony. He brushed past well wishers, pushing some out of his way forcefully. He quickly disappeared down the steps leading out to the main courtyard. A few seconds latter Vincent and Zack appeared following behind their General at a slower pace. Zack froze mid step. He raised his eyes, somehow finding hers with one glance. The sorrow she saw there broke her heart.

"Zack." She whispered.

She pushed open the door and made to run to him when a hand caught her arm. Zack seemed to have broken from his trance and quickly made his way down the stairs.

Aerith turned to see who had stopped her, her eyes quickly meeting bright blue orbs. The boy looked to be no older then herself, bright blond hair sticking out unruly in every direction. He gave her a small sympathetic smile. He lessened his hold on her arm but did not let her go completely. He gently pulled her back into the sitting room, gently pushing her into a chair, finally relinquishing her arm to go and shut the door behind them.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked numbly.

The young man moved to kneel before her, his eyes holding hers.

"If you had run to him it would have cost his life."

Aerith felt her head begin to spin.

"No."

"You belong to the General now. To be seen in the arms of another man would be treason." The boy continued.

Aerith felt the tears roll down her face, her body beginning to shake.

"But I don't want to marry him."

The boy grasped her hand in both of his, holding it gently in his own.

"I know." He said sympathetically. "But I'm afraid at the moment what you want does not matter to the king."

Aerith let out a sob, her shoulders beginning to quake.

The boy gripped her hand tighter.

"But I promised him." She gasped out. "I promised him! I'm supposed to marry him!"

The boy seemed to know what she was speaking of with out ever hearing the man in question's name. He moved one of his hands to her face, moving a few lose strands of hair from her eyes.

"This can't be happening!" She cried desperately.

She felt all of her sorrow, all her anger build up inside of her. She let out a piercing scream and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Cloud gently pulled the weeping girl into his arms, rocking her as she released her pain in tears. He only hoped some one was there to take care of Zack.

Zack felt like he was dead. In a way he was. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The woman he loved was going to marry the man he came to regard as his father. Life was a cruel irony. He saw her look at him, saw his own pain and confusion mirrored in her own eyes. She had tried to run to him. Some one had stopped her. He had not seen who but was grateful all the same. He would not have been able to hold himself together if she had reached him, touched him.

He had quickly escaped down the stairs and out into the gardens. He knew he was supposed to follow the General but could not bring himself to be in his presence just yet. He slowly wandered into the green house. He could not feel anything. He walked over to a bench and sat down. The day had been perfect. Only hours ago he was engaged to the woman of his dreams, holding her in his arms. His heart gave a painful thud in his chest. Now she was going to be in the General's arms.

He let out a gasp, releasing the breath he had not known he was holding. At the moment his only consolation was that the General seemed to be as surprised by the engagement as Aerith. Actually the General had appeared angered, physically moving people from his path as he escaped the balcony.

Zack pictured Aerith's face when the king had spoken. First disbelief, then betrayal, then nothing, as if she had fallen numb, just like him. Zack felt tears begin to burn behind his eyes. He lowered his head into his hands. She had called his name.

His shoulders shook as tears began dripping down his face.

Sephiroth stormed into his office throwing the door open with such force that it shattered. How could the king do this? Not even give the girl notice at least? He picked up the pitcher that sat at the corner of his desk and flung it at the wall, hearing it shatter into a thousand pieces. He was a pawn, after all these years, after all of his faithful service he was just a pawn. He grabbed the edge of his desk and threw it over, letting out a tremendous howl.

He felt eyes on him and quickly turned to glance down the hall. The hall appeared empty now but Sephiroth knew that a second before it had been occupied. He stared for a moment at the empty hall, willing the individual to return. He slowly dropped to the floor sitting where his desk had once stood.

He would find a way out of this; he _had_ to.


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark out today. The clouds had gathered angrily in the sky blocking the sun from view, casting the Kingdom of Runa in shadow.

Vincent could not but feel that this was appropriate considering the current circumstances. The events from the day before were still fresh in everyone's mind. Sephiroth's broken expression when the king uttered those fateful words. The Girl looked the worst, as if the King had stabbed her in the heart with his words, probably had no doubt a beautiful girl like her had a young lad vying for her affections. Vincent shook his head slightly to dislodge the memory.

Vincent walked brusquely down the hall, pleased to notice the centuries quickly scamper out of his line of sight. Apparently they felt that the assassin's mood mirrored that of the weather. It was a wise decision on their parts; he was in no mood to deal with gawkers, which were common in his line of work. He turned around the corner leading to the General's personal quarters.

He stopped short as he noticed the door to the General's room was a jar. In all the years he had known the General the man had never left his door open. He began walking to the door when movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned to look out from the balcony. Sephiroth was walking in the garden making his way over to the wall where the late Runan King was buried. The General stopped over the grave head bowed.

He watched the man for a while. He understood why the General felt a sense of guilt over the demise of the King, who in the army didn't. Vincent sighed. He did not have time for the General's sentimentality. He could weep for the fallen man when it was not on Vincent's time. He turned back down the hall, turning to walk down the stairs.

Sephiroth sighed. Of all the places in the Runan kingdom this was the only place he could find peace. Above the grave of a man he helped condemn. He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the wall before him. Vines were splayed across the grey bricks, hiding the cracked stone beneath, blending into the greenery. That's all he ever wanted, to blend in, now he was the center of attention. The subject of a political marriage.

"I am not going to be late for his highness because you have a new obsession with mortar."

Sephiroth let out another sigh, an angry assassin what a wonderful way to start the day.

"You could have gone on without me." Sephiroth countered.

He heard the sound of footsteps come closer.

"He is expecting us together. It would look bad if you showed up late."

Sephiroth turned his head to glance at the man behind him. The assassin's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, a frown etched across his pale face, red eyes narrowed. Any other being would have run in fear at receiving such a glance from the crimson eyed man. Sephiroth snorted and turned his head back to the wall.

"Go without me." Sephiroth muttered, loud enough for the other man to hear.

"No."

Sephiroth let his arms fall limply to his sides.

"Vincent." He said sharply.

The assassin suddenly came into view stepping between him and the wall.

"Do not forget that I hold a higher rank then you General." Vincent said sharply.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, his arms once again returning to rest against his chest.

"You are going to order me?" He asked amusement edging into his voice.

Vincent's red eyes bore into his.

"This will not go away if all your willing to do is stare at moss covered architecture."

Sephiroth tore his eyes away from his friend's and glanced around the garden.

"If you want to change your current circumstances you have to cooperate with the King, out right defile will do nothing but harden his resolve." Vincent spoke in a low voice.

"That is _if _you want this to change."'

Sephiroth's eyes moved back to his friend.

"Of course I do."

Vincent nodded his head once, straightening his stance.

"Then we must leave now or we will be late."

With that the assassin brushed past the General and made his way back towards the castle.

Sephiroth turned and glared at the structure before him.

"I should have become a farmer." He muttered before following after the other man.

It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing the sun was out and all Cloud wanted to do was scream. He had spent the last twelve hours trying to track his friend down. After the King's announcement Cloud had stayed with Aerith to prevent her from running after Zack. Unfortunately that had taken longer then anticipated. The girl had spent a good two hours crying in his arms before one of her maids had come in to relieve him. And now he had no idea where Zack had gone.

He sighed as he turned down the coble stone street that led to his home. A small smile came to his lips as he thought of what waited for him in that small jewelry shop. Tifa no doubt would have been up all night waiting for him. He sighed, glancing around the square. He hated to give up on his friend but he could think of nowhere else to look. He turned back to the shop.

Maybe Zack would come and seek him out. Most likely not but Cloud was tired and he wanted to see his wife. He frowned as he reached the door. The sign read closed. He unlocked the door and walked inside. All the widows were shut and drawn casting the shop into darkness.

"Tifa!" Cloud called.

There was no answer. Of course if the shop was closed it probably meant Tifa was deeper in the house. He walked through the door that led to their actual house shutting and locking it behind him.

"Tifa!" He called again.

"She's asleep."

Cloud jumped despite himself, quickly whirling to face the voice.

Zack sat hunched, head bowed in a wooden chair placed by the far wall next to the fire place. Cloud had always hated that chair; it was as comfy as a brick.

"Hi." Cloud said, trying hard but coming up with nothing else to say.

Zack gave no response. He remained motionless, eyes cast to the floor. His normally spiky raven hair clung to his face weighted down by the rain.

Cloud glanced around the room, quickly spotting another chair. He walked over to it while unstrapping his sword.

"How do you know she's asleep?" Cloud asked moving the chair in front of his friend.

"I checked." Zack answered in a quiet voice.

Cloud nodded glancing at the stairs that led to his and Tifa's bedroom, before returning his eyes to the man before him, a question suddenly rushing into his head.

"How did you get in?" Cloud asked.

"Back door was unlocked."

Cloud frowned; he would have to be more careful from now on while he worked outside. He sat himself down in the chair, resting his hand on his elbows to make himself more at Zack's eye level.

"I've been looking for you." Cloud began.

Zack made no comment so Cloud continued.

"I was with Aerith after you left the balcony. She wanted to see you."

Zack's hands formed fists where they rested on his knees.

"She had no idea about the engagement, she was not informed, no one was."

Zack's knuckles began to turn white, his hands shaking.

Cloud glanced at his friend's attire only now registering that the other man was soaking wet. He quickly got to his feet and went in search of towels.

"Where did you go?" Cloud called out to him.

"The garden."

Cloud nodded. Zack had mentioned meeting the Governor's daughter's in the castle gardens at his wedding.

Cloud found a thick blanket in a closet and made his way back over to his friend.

"Here." He said handing the blanket to Zack.

Zack did not move.

Cloud rolled his eyes, moving over to his friend and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"You are not going to die in my wife's sitting room no matter how depressed you are."

Zack gave a small snort of laughter.

Cloud gave a sigh of relief. At least his friend was still in there somewhere. He retook his seat before his friend.

"What are you going to do?" He asked softly.

Zack finally moved, his hands reaching to pull the blanket tighter around himself.

He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. This kind of blind sided me."

"Kind of?" Cloud repeated one eyebrow arched.

Zack chose to ignore him.

"For now I will just have to go about my duties."

Zack straightened in the chair finally raising his head. Cloud could not help but flinch slightly as he took in the sight of his friend's normally cheerful face. His eyes were red and puffy, dried tear streaks could be seen running down pale cheeks.

Cloud averted his eyes, clearing his throat. He hated seeing Zack like this.

"Am I scaring you?" Zack asked in a surprisingly cheerful but tired voice.

Cloud gave him a small smile.

"You look like the walking dead."

Zack laughed.

The two men fell quiet for a few moments.

"You know," Cloud began. "Sephiroth looked pretty displeased by the whole thing."

Zack shifted in his seat slightly at the mention of the General's name.

"What do you mean?"

Cloud glanced at his friend for a moment. He would have thought his friend would have noticed the General's reaction. Then again the man did have his own problems to deal with, without the troubles of others to worry about.

"He was throwing people out of his way when he left."

Cloud shook his head.

"You should have seen his face when the King made the announcement."

Zack gave a snort.

"I'm sure everyone's reaction on the balcony would have been priceless." Zack muttered.

Cloud nodded.

"Given any other circumstance I would have laughed." He admitted.

Zack smiled at his friend.

"You need any help around here?" He asked inclining his head to the store front.

Cloud shook his head rising to his feet.

"No, the last thing I need is you messing with the till."

Zack arched an eyebrow also rising to his feet.

Cloud turned and began heading towards the stairs.

"No, why don't you just get some sleep, you can crash in the spare bedroom."

He cast a glance over his shoulder.

"There are some spare clothes that should fit you. I'll wake you up when me and Tifa get up."

Zack nodded his head.

Cloud turned and headed up the stairs.

"Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud paused half way up the stairs and turned. Zack was no longer in the sitting room. He heard the sound of a door closing. Cloud sighed, turning back up the stairs. He'd have to have a long talk with Tifa when she woke up. Cloud could fix pretty much anything, he prized himself as a handy man, but a broken Zack was something he did not know how to fix.


	15. Chapter 15

The corridors were vacant; the only sounds being heard were the soft foot falls of Aerith's boots as she made her way down the hall. This was not surprising seeing as how it was nearly midnight. The guards had already switched over for the night, and the other occupants had made for bed a few hours ago after the feast, a feast to celebrate the new leadership. It made Aerith stick to her stomach. As she approached the end of the hall she could make out the sight of dim light bleeding out from a closed door.

Good, the bastard was still awake. She quickly strode over to the door wrenching it open without bothering to knock. The lone occupant of the room quickly raised his head at the intrusion, confusion quickly clouding his brown eyes.

"I will not do it. I will not be your political puppet." Aerith yelled angrily at her father.

The man bristled, a glare quickly replacing the confusion on his face.

"It is not your call to make." He said sternly, placing the papers in his hands down onto the desk top. "Besides it would raise our family names esteem if you wed the General."

Aerith's frown deepened, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"If you wish for such esteem why don't you marry him yourself?"

The governor's face quickly turned a violent shade of red, his eyebrows drawing together into a deep frown.

"Now listen here-" He began before Aerith cut him off.

"No! I will not listen to your excuses I do not love the General and I will not marry him, do you understand me!"

The Governor jumped to his feet.

"You will marry the General or I will have the boy killed!" He shouted, his body shaking with anger.

Aerith rolled her eyes. Zack was the Generals second; the General would never allow it.

"You don't even know who he is." She said in an annoyed tone.

A sly smile crossed her father's thin lips causing cold shivers to form down her spine.

"Zachary Lockheart, General Sephiroth's second in command."

Aerith felt her breath catch painfully. This news should worry her father, not make him confident.

"What?" She questioned uncertainly.

The governor moved from behind his desk to stand next to his daughter.

"I spoke to the King about the young man. He informed me if he gives me any trouble, he will have him killed.

Aerith's blood turned to ice. This was impossible.

"But the General-"

"The General has no say in these matters." Her father spoke, quickly cutting her off. "Besides, it's not as if the second in command cannot be replaced."

Before her father could blink Aerith's fist connected with his face. The Governor fell to the floor in an undignified pile. Aerith quickly turned and ran out into the hall, racing back to her room.

She threw her bedroom door open with such force that it slammed against the wall creating a loud bang. She quickly shut the door closed latching all of the locks into place. Tears were forming in her eyes as her fingers fumbled with the latches. The boy, the one with the spiky blonde hair had warned her that the King would go after Zack but she had not really believed him. She had hoped the King would view Zack as valuable, not something so easily replaced. Her body began to shake as sobs began to escape her lips. She slid down the door crumpling to the floor, crying her heart out.

Sephiroth watched from the safety of the garden as the young Aerith ran threw the halls, briefly passing the balcony and entering his line of sight. Even from the distance between the two Sephiroth could tell she was quite upset. He let out a snort. No need to question what could possibly make the young lady distraught.

His eyes drifted back down to the disturbed dirt beneath his feet. His eye quickly picking up on the single red rose lying across it. He kneeled down, plucking the rose up with his fingers to give it a closer look. A single rose. He placed it back down where it was before.

"It would seem you have an admirer." Sephiroth muttered.

As expected, the General received no reply from the man lying beneath the ground. Sephiroth rose to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his pants. A shrill squawk reached his ears. He quickly turned watching as bird fluttered into view. A large white bird flew down to him. Sephiroth extended an arm for the bird who eagerly landed. Sephiroth's other hand extended to scratch the creature's head, smiling as the bird leaned into his touch.

"Good morning Lucius." He spoke softly.

The bird chirped in response, drawing a wider smile to the Generals face. His eyes drifted from the bird up to the third floor, quickly moving to focus on one balcony in particular. The bedchambers belonging to the royal family. The drapes were pulled and there appeared to be no light on. No doubt the occupant of the room had gone to bed much earlier in the evening. He turned his attention back to the bird on his arm.

"I'll visit her in the morning." He promised.

The bird graced him with another cheerful chirp.

He gently ran a finger along the birds pale yellow beak.

"Want to keep me company till dawn?" He asked.

The bird chirped and moved to perch securely on his shoulder.

"Thought you might."

Sephiroth made his way back into the castle, smiling as the bird broke into song outside the Governors private bedroom door, hearing the man within curse venomously.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenova stared unblinkingly out the window, her eyes not truly focusing on anything yet seeing everything. She hated being indoors, they made her feel caged, suffocated. She heard the sound of the servant girl moving a tray of food onto the table in front of her. She was kept locked up like a prized cat. But even prized animals were treated with more love and care than she. She felt a warm gentle hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"Mother?"

She turned her head round to glance up into the face of her youngest son, Kadaj. He looked nothing like his father; for one thing he was three times smaller in build. The boy was tall for his age, sixteen, towering over many of the soldiers. His silver hair was cut short hanging straight. His eyes were blue, deep blue. Just like his brother's.

"Mother." The boy repeated.

Jenova smiled up at him, her eyes dull showing an empty soul.

"You need to eat."

Jenova glanced down at the food in question, soup yet again.

She turned her gaze back out the window.

"Mother please." Kadaj said imploringly.

He dropped to his knees next to his mother's chair, grasping one of his mother's cold, thin, fragile hands in his own.

"Please." He repeated.

She squeezed his hand tightly but made no attempt to appease him.

"I snuck something in for you when the servants weren't looking." He said in a whisper.

He pulled a carefully wrapped object from his pocket and held it out to here. She did not turn, so Kadaj unwrapped the object. He held it out in front of her face for a moment watching as the blank eyes suddenly focused on the object before her. A smile of recognition blossomed on her face.

"Chocolate!" She sad excitedly, much like a child would.

Kadaj smile triumphantly.

"Yes, chocolate."

His mother smiled fondly at him, reaching out to grab the chocolate from his fingers. She nibbled at the chunk of chocolate eagerly.

"Now when you're done will you at least try your soup if only for appearance sake?"

He asked diplomatically.

His mother's eyes drifted back to the soup disdainfully.

"Please." Kadaj pressed.

His mother's eyes drifted up to him, finally nodding her head in agreement.

"Good."

He released his mother's hand and stood up, watching her carefully as she ate.

"Sir."

Kadaj looked over at the servant who had apparently moved forward to the young Lord while he was speaking with his mother.

"General Sephiroth is here to speak with the queen."

Kadaj felt his face flush. He had idolized the General, the man was his hero. Of course he would never freely admit that to anyone. Why would the General want to speak with his mother? He glanced back at his mother, frowning slightly.

His mother seemed oblivious to the conversation. She had finished her chocolate and as promised moved on to her soup. Kadaj turned back to the servant and nodded.

"You may show him in."

The General walked into the room a moment later. He stopped short of approaching Kadaj and his mother. He turned firstly to the Queen bowing deeply.

"My Queen."

The Queen's eyes quickly left the soup, dropping the spoon with a clang. Her eyes widened as they landed on the General. She stared at the man for a long moment, not moving, eyes locked on the General's face.

"Mother?" Kadaj asked worriedly. Perhaps this was not such a good idea.

His mother seemed to snap out of her trance at the sound of his voice. She glanced up at him then back at the General. She smiled broadly.

"Hello dear General." She said softly.

The General returned the smile. He then turned his attention to Kadaj.

"Hello my Lord." Sephiroth said, inclining his head to the young boy.

The boy beamed at the General before him.

"Please, Kadaj is fine." He said happily, slightly embarrassed to be addressed so formally by the Great General.

Sephiroth graced him with a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"As you wish."

Kadaj returned the smile shyly.

"I have heard of the engagement, congratulations." Kadaj spoke. "She is beautiful."

Sephiroth's smile disappeared for an instant then reappeared, though Kadaj could easily see that it was forced.

Kadaj frowned worriedly. Had he said something wrong?

He opened his mouth to speak when his mother spoke.

"Kadaj, my darling, do you think you could leave me and the General alone for a moment?" She asked quietly, looking adoringly up at him. "I wish to speak to the General on a private matter."

Kadaj glanced back at the General. His eyes were cast forward, but they were not directed at him or his mother.

"Of course."

He kissed his mother's hand gently then let it go, walking to the door.

The General's eyes found his as he passed him.

"I'll make sure she finishes her soup."

Kadaj smiled.

"Thank you."

Kadaj, curious and worried by his mother's behavior towards the General, decided to stay. While the servants filed out of the room, he hid himself in his mother's closet, making sure to keep the door open a sliver to better see.

Sephiroth stood motionless waiting to here the door click shut behind the retreating servants. After a moment assuring that they were truly alone he walked towards the queen dropping to his knees in front of her. He grasped one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"How are you?" Sephiroth asked worriedly, eyeing his mother's thin form. She had lost weight since the last time he had had the opportunity to visit her.

She smiled brightly at him, reaching out a hand to touch his face. "You're so handsome."

Sephiroth smiled slightly, trying to suppress his distress at her avoidance to his question.

"Thank you."

She ran her fingers through some of his loose hair.

"I am so happy you left it long."

"You told me to, so I did." He answered honestly.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow from where he stood concealed within the closet. He wore his hair long because the queen told him too, that seemed a little odd.

"I miss you."

Sephiroth bowed his head, eyes to the floor.

"I wish I could visit more." He confided.

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head.

"And now my oldest son is getting married."

Kadaj froze, his breath catching. Her oldest son? He was her only son wasn't he?

Sephiroth shook his head sadly, a sigh escaping his lips.

"This was not my idea." He said angrily.

Jenova pulled Sephiroth's head to her until it was resting on her lap, her hand soothingly running through his hair.

"You don't love her?" She asked curiously.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him.

"No, it is not her I love."

Kadaj felt his head spin. Sephiroth was his brother, his older brother? It couldn't be; Sephiroth was nearly thirty and the King and Queen had only been married for seventeen years. Unless… unless he was not born from his father. He moved closer to the door, peaking through the crack. His mother was holding the General the way she would hold him after he had had a bad dream.

Kadaj's eyed traveled over the General's form noting how the man had pulled his mother closer to him. There was love there, of that Kadaj could be sure of.

"But you do love some one?" Jenova asked in a sing song voice.

Sephiroth smiled against his mother's knee.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Do I know this person?" She asked happily.

"You've met."

Jenova smiled. She lowered her head until her mouth hovered over his ear.

"I know who it is." She said in a musical voice.

Sephiroth smiled, tightening his hold of her briefly.

"I made sure you did."

Jenova kissed his cheek.

"Did you?"

Sephiroth nodded his head against her.

"I had to make sure my mother approved."

Kadaj jumped back from the door as if it had suddenly come alive, thanking his lucky stars that he did not fall back into anything. Sephiroth was his brother. He couldn't help but repeat that fact over and over in his head. The most powerful man in the entire Shinra kingdom was his big brother. The man he had always looked up too. Did Sephiroth know he was his brother?

Kadaj shook his head. Of course he would know; Sephiroth had been there when he was born. Now that Kadaj thought back, the General always seemed to be around during the important events in his life, be it his birthday to the first time he ever held a sword. At the time Kadaj had brushed it off as the General's duty, but now Kadaj couldn't help feeling that it was more. His big brother was looking after him.

Kadaj moved forward again, waiting for the conversation to continue, eagerly anticipating what else he would learn.

Sephiroth raised his head from his mother's lap and scanned the room wearily. He could have sworn he heard movement. His eyes caught sight of his mother's bird, Lucius, sitting on the bookshelf. More then likely the bird had just arrived. Sephiroth returned his head to his mother.

Feeling her cool fingers running through his hair soothed him, helped him forget his troubles if only for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly, placing another kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

She smiled down at him.

"You'll think of something, you always do."

Sephiroth nodded.

Mother and son held each other in silence for a while, no words needing to be spoken, simply feeding off each other's presence.

Sephiroth sighed suddenly.

"I should go." He whispered. "Kadaj will be worrying about you."

Jenova's smile vanished.

"No."

Sephiroth looked up into her face.

"I promise I will come visit you soon."

Jenova shook her head.

"Stay' please." She pleaded voice desperate. "I miss you."

Sephiroth pulled his mother to him, hugging her tightly.

"I miss you too. But I promise I will be back."

Jenova shook in his arms, tears slipping down her marble face.

"I love you." She whispered.

Sephiroth smiled. Turning his head in her embrace, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too."

He released his hold of her and rose to his feet. He glanced wearily at the soup.

"I promised the little one that you would finish this."

He turned his eyes back to his mother, a playful smile on his lips.

"Don't make me a liar."

Jenova smiled brightly up at him eyes shining with mirth despite her tears.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With that the General turned and retreated from the room.

"You may come out now Kadaj."

Kadaj froze. She knew? Why had she not said anything? He slowly pushed the closet door open all the way and stepped into the room.

"Mother I-" Kadaj began.

His mother cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I understand why you did it, and I am glad."

Kadaj smiled shyly at her.

"I have an older brother."

His mother nodded.

"And he loves you dearly."

Kadaj moved to his mother's side and pulled her into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

This had to be one of the worst days of his life. The only one that topped this was the day his mother was forced to marry the king. The King had asked the Governor to prepare as special banquet for the newly betrothed, much to Sephiroth's dismay. So now here he stood. He had been told he would have to be in the young girl's presence the entire event, as long as they were public. The King had also told him for appearance sake they would have to act affectionate to each other. Sephiroth gritted his teeth at the words but did as he was told. He held the young girl's hand leading her around the balcony so the crowd could see the happy couple. Sephiroth sighed, he wished for this to be over fast.

Seeing her with him, it poisoned his blood, filled his heart with rage. Watching as he would grab her hand, he would see her smile twitch ever so slightly, attempting to hide her true feelings on the whole situation. This whole situation sickened him. She was better then him, she was better then anyone here. He pulled his eyes away from her and glanced out into the crowd. The town's people looked adoringly up at their leader. A man who only weeks ago had taken control of the country, a man who was their enemy.

The crowd gave a loud cheer. Zack followed the crowd's eyes to the General who had just bestowed a kiss onto the young priestess's lips. The crowed loved every minute of it, young love. He tore his eyes away from the couple. He needed to get out of here. He glanced among at the other occupants of the balcony. They all were as immersed in the festivities as the crowd. He slowly slipped behind the others until he was standing against the wall. No one seemed to notice the lone soldier, as others began moving in to fill the space he had left. After giving on final glance at his general he turned and departed down the stairs.

Vincent watched as Zack's form retreated down the stairs. Any minute now Sephiroth would notice his second's lack of attendance. Contrary to what Zack no doubt thought, he was the Generals favorite, and the General noticed everything the young man did. The General had even come to consider the young man his honorary son.

Sure enough as his eyes moved back to the General the Generals gaze was directed to the spot where Zack had just been. The General remained motionless for a moment before turning to look at Vincent, their eyes connected. No words were spoken but the message was clear, find Zack and find out why he left. Vincent inclined his head to the General then made his way to follow the young Elite.

Sephiroth felt a light tug on his hand and his eyes quickly connected to those of the priestess. She wore a pensive expression on her face as she looked up at him.

"Is everything alright my General?"

He gave her a light smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Of course."

It did not take long for Vincent to find Zack. The Elite had stopped inside the gallery and was now standing in front of a portrait of the King. The king had had most of his personal art work transferred to the new castle earlier in the week. Vincent took a moment to examine the boy before moving to him. The boy looked older then he remembered, dark circles hovered around his eyes; the hollows of his cheeks seemed deeper. No doubt he was not eating enough, the stress of the offices could do that to one. He heard Zack let out a suffering sigh and decided it was time to make his presence known and moved to approach him.

If Zack heard Vincent approach him he made no show of it, his eyes never once flickering from the picture in front of him. Vincent stood silently behind for a moment waiting to see if Zack would speak. When it became clear that Zack would not Vincent broke the silence.

"The General was worried that you disappeared so suddenly."

Zack made no move to acknowledge him.

Vincent frowned. This was not the Zack he knew, something was wrong with the boy.

"I myself find these festivities quit tiresome." Vincent continued.

He stepped forward until he was standing next to Zack, shoulder to shoulder.

"All the cheering people, it gives me a head ache."

Out of the corner of his eyes Vincent peered at Zack's face. He didn't believe he had seen the boy blink since he had entered the room. His eyes returned to the painting. The painting was an old one, from when the king was still in his youth, no more then fifteen years old. Even at that young age the king had cold eyes. Vincent felt a chill role down his back as his eyes past that of the paintings. Even in art form the king could instill fear. Remembering why he was here, Vincent continued to speak.

"The parades are the worst. I do not enjoy enduring that much attention."

"I'm fine Vincent."

Vincent quickly turned his eyes back to Zack. The boy blinked then moved his eyes from the painting to glance at the floor. To Vincent it almost looked like the boy was trying to compose himself.

"Just too much noise."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Since when was noise every a problem for the normally rambunctious Elite? He kept his comments to himself and nodded his head, pretending to accept what Zack had told him.

Zack's eyes raised and meet Vincent's briefly. Vincent felt his breath hitch; he had never seen such sadness in the youth's eyes before. It was only a flash and then Zack's eyes were once again on the painting.

Zack let out a sigh.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked softly.

Vincent cleared his throat, turning his eyes back to the painting as well.

"Of course, your demeanor at this moment screams of some one who is, and I quote, fine."

Zack smiled, not his normal smile, but a smile none the less.

"Thanks."

Vincent smiled briefly, before frowning again.

"I realize that you will not tell what is bothering you now, but I would encourage you to tell me soon. It will only be a matter of time before Sephiroth will notice."

Something crossed the youth's face as Vincent said the Generals name, but Vincent could not place it. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"There you two are."

Both men quickly turned to the doorway General Sephiroth quickly strode towards them, his face expressionless for the moment. He eyed Zack closely for a moment before speaking.

"What gives you the right to abandon me with all those politicians?"

That brought a true smile to Zack's lips.

"I do recall our motto is to leave no man behind." The General continued.

Zack's stance seemed to visibly relax at the jibs. Vincent could tell the General had noticed this as well. The two of them would no doubt speak on this later after Zack went out to patrol.

"I apologize Sir."

The General nodded stiffly.

"Apology accepted, see that it never happens again."

Zack shook his head.

"It won't."

Zack looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I thought the politicians would eave you alone. What did they want from you?"

The General crossed his arms in front of his chest, a small frown forming on his lips.

"They wished for me to come and speak with them next week."

Vincent and Zack exchanged a quick look. Normally the General was only summed to speak with the politicians during time of war.

"Is there a war going on that we don't know about?" Zack asked.

The General shook his head, letting out a low sigh.

"No, but they no doubt wish me to help them make one."


	18. Chapter 18

Vincent and Sephiroth walked the gardens together in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The events of the past few weeks had gone from bad to worse. This was supposed to be a joyous time but all that either could see were black clouds.

Sephiroth glanced at his companion out of the corner of his eyes. Ever since the announcement of the engagement the assassin had begun to drift away from him, spending more of his time in counsel then at his side. It hurt him deeper then any physical wound could. He understood why of course, though that did not make him feel better in the least.

Vincent's crimson eyes swept the terrain of the path the two were on, eyeing the many different forms of leafs. His normally youthful face was showing the stress of the last few weeks. A constant frown seemed to hang on his soft lips, making him look far older then his twenty six years.

Sephiroth worried for the other man's health yet could come up with no answer on how to help him. He sighed remorsefully, his eyes shifting to look up at the sky.

"What's the matter?" A silky voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sephiroth glanced over at his companion.

Vincent's red eyes were watching him intently, curiosity lingering in their depths.

Sephiroth graced him with a small smile.

"I think the more appropriate question should be what isn't."

Vincent smiled slightly, glancing away.

Sephiroth regretfully watched as Vincent's eyes returned back to the ground.

He repressed another sigh, and glanced around, determining if they were truly alone. For the moment they appeared to be. He glanced back over to Vincent, whose back was currently facing his.

"Have you noticed Zack's behavior of late?" He questioned.

He already knew the answer even before Vincent spoke.

"Who hasn't?" Vincent said softly. "He is not the same boy that I once knew."

Sephiroth nodded his head. The once cheerful youth was now nothing more then a shell. The once ever present smile seemed to have disappeared completely.

"Do you know what afflicts him?"

Vincent looked over his shoulder to look at the other man.

"If I did I would have told you already."

Sephiroth straightened. The reply was sharper then he had expected to receive. He should not have been surprised by Vincent's shortness with him. After all the man did have reason to be angry with him.

Vincent turned his head from the General, releasing a suffered sigh.

"I apologize."

Sephiroth shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Vincent turned around to face his friend, arms tightly crossed against his chest.

"He has told you nothing?" Vincent asked quietly.

Sephiroth shook his head. Normally the boy looked to him as his closest confidant, but now, it almost seemed like the boy no longer trusted him.

Vincent looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What about the Strife boy?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. What had the Lt. done to Zack? He was under the impression that the two were quite close, best friends in fact. Not to mention family now.

Vincent seemed to read what the General was thinking and rolled his eyes slightly.

"They are friends. Perhaps he has said something as to what is bothering him to Strife." Vincent explained.

"Oh." Sephiroth said simply.

Sephiroth nodded. Last time Zack had spoken to him he had mentioned that Strife had bought a store some where in the town square.

"Do you know where the boy is now?" He asked.

"Strife?"

Sephiroth nodded.

Vincent shook his head.

"No, but I am sure his Capitan would know. I don't believe he resigned from the military."

Sephiroth nodded again, glancing back at the castle. He scanned the window until his eyes finally settled on the one belong to Capitan Barret, Lt. Strife's Capitan.

"He is probably still awake." Vincent said from in front of him. "If you leave now you should be able to catch him."

Sephiroth turned back to Vincent, his looking imploringly into the others. He hated to leave Vincent alone, especially in his current state. He knew the assassin could more then handle himself but his friend's soul seemed to be in such a fragile state. But he needed answers. He nodded his head and turned around, heading back up the path to the castle.

Vincent watched until the General disappeared into the castle. He turned around and continued to head down the path, determined to escape in the plants until morning when the world would call him again.

Sephiroth quickly made his way to Capitan Barrett's office, intent of catching before he left. As he reached the door he could see light slipping from under the door. He rapped his knuckles sharply against the door.

"Come in." A deep voice called out.

Sephiroth turned the door knob and stepped into the office. The office appeared to once be a bed room, dressers and various belonging of the previous owner still cluttered the room. At the moment the Capitan appeared to be using a vanity as his desk.

The dark skinned man looked up upon hearing the door shut. When he saw who it was who had come to visit him he shot up out of his chair, quickly saluting.

"Sir."

Sephiroth waved his hand, indicating for the man to sit.

"At ease Capitan this is a personal matter."

The Capitan raised an eyebrow and returned to his seat.

"What can I help you with?" He asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a boy, Lt. C. Strife." Sephiroth explained. "He has moved his residence off grounds after recently marrying. He bought a store in town and I need to know which one."

Barret nodded. He knew Cloud quite well, the boy had talent, talent that his superior always seemed to overlook, well except for Zack, and he seemed to always be aware of Cloud's going ons. Barret frowned slightly in thought. It was a well known fact that The General was friends with Zack, so couldn't he have just asked the second in command these questions? He knew it wasn't his place so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"He and the missus opened up a jewelry store together." Barret said.

"The boy has always had a talent for welding. And the girl has an eye for art really nice place actually."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." He said sharply.

Barret cleared his throat, trying to dissuade his fear of the man before him.

"Thank you Barret." The General said. And with that he left.

Barret sat silent for a moment watching as the General shut the door close behind him, leaving Barret once again alone. Should he warn Cloud? As far as he knew the boy was spotless when it came to blemishes on his record. It could be that the General had finally seen the boy's true potential. After all, the General did seem to know a few details about the boy. Barret shook his head; either way it was not his place to get involved. He would find out what happened soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Sephiroth walked the busy streets, eyeing the various store fronts wearily. He hated shopping; he always made others do it for him, mostly Zack. Zack, as he thought the youth's name he felt a pang in his heart. His eyes finally landed on his destination, a store not a hundred feet away.

As he reached the store he eyed the sign wearily. A jewelry store. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. The boy was a jeweler? Sephiroth shook his head and walked into the store.

The store was small and quant. Shelves lined the walls holing velvet boxes full of different trinkets.

"May I help you?" A soft cheerful voice called to him.

Sephiroth quickly turned to see a young dark- haired women standing behind him. Zack's sister, Tifa. He could see the resemblance in the eyes.

"I am looking for your husband."

The girl's smile grew enormously wide, one hand moving to touch the wedding ring on her finger.

"He's in the back, out in the barn."

She pointed to the back door.

Sephiroth nodded his thanks and headed through the door. The yard on the way to the barn was filled with fountains with statues of angels holding small woodland creatures scattered amongst the water. As he reached the barn he saw some one moving around. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of light. At the far edge of the barn a fire was brewing, swords laid scattered around it. He heard a noise from behind him and turned quickly.

The blond boy appeared, a loose tunic covering his sweaty chest, covered in grease stains. The boy's eyes glanced at him but the boy did not stop his tracks.

"You, boy!" the General called, moving to intercept the boy.

The General's mind went blank for a moment trying to remember the youth's name.

"Chocobo!"

"Cloud." The boy correct breezily, sitting himself down on a stool, a sword in hand.

The General felt a brief flush at being corrected, but let it slide. He cleared his throat and took another step towards the youth.

"Cloud." He repeated.

Cloud nodded but did not turn from polishing his sword. He seemed not to care that he was in the presence of the great General. Normally, the General would have appreciated such behavior, but at the moment the General was perplexed. The last time the boy was in his presence the boy could not even bring his eyes to look at him.

"I need your help."

The boy paused briefly in his motions; the General swore he saw a smile on the youth's face.

"You want to know why Zack has been avoiding you for the past week." Cloud said airily.

Sephiroth straightened. How did the boy know that? Sephiroth sighed. This meant that their indeed was a reason the boy was avoiding him. He had hoped the boy was just busy, perhaps he had found a girl.

"Do you know what I did to vex him?" the General asked quietly.

Cloud let out a sigh. He moved the sword from his lap, setting it against the wall.

"In truth you did nothing, though Zack refuses to listen to reason."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, startled by the youth's words. The boy turned and finally looked at him, eyes easily holding his gaze.

"Love does strange things to people."

Sephiroth's eye brows shot up into his hair line. Zack was in love? The General felt himself grow cold as realization dawned on him. Oh god, how was he going to deal with this?

"Zack is in love with me!" He blurted.

Cloud stared at the General motionless for a moment.

"No, no not at all."

Sephiroth blushed deeply, lowering his eyes to the ground, embarrassment clearly visible on his face.

"Of course." He muttered sheepishly, embarrassed as he was he was also greatly relived.

Cloud raised an eyebrow; intrigued that Zack was in love with him was the first thing the General thought of.

Cloud watched as the General seemed to come to sudden realization. The General's eyes rose to found his, a defeated look forming in the silvery blue depths.

"Aerith." He said simply.

Cloud gave him a sad small smile.

"He has loved her since he first laid eyes on her."

The General let out a low breath. He felt tired suddenly. He glanced behind him seeing a wooden chair against the wall. He walked over and took a seat, sitting down heavily.

Zack was in love with the women he was supposed to marry. No wonder the boy had been avoiding him; he probably cursed his very existence. Sephiroth scoffed, he knew the feeling all to well.

Cloud eyed the General, noting the slumped shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"The one I love hates me for betraying and the one I look at as a son thinks I am trying to steal his girl."

Cloud smiled, hiding his momentary surprise at hearing the General mention his love.

"Zack doesn't know how to handle his feelings. He doesn't truly hate you, even if he thinks he does, he never could."

Sephiroth raised his eyes back to those of the youth's surprised by the child's depth.

"Zack loves you like the father he lost, just as you love him as your son." Cloud said reassuringly.

Sephiroth sighed.

"If I was in his position I do not think I would be able to ever forgive me."

"Well then thank god your roles are not reversed." Cloud said shortly.

Sephiroth laughed.

"I must admit Cloud I misjudged you."

Cloud shrugged.

"Most do, it's what makes me so successful in what I do."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked quietly.

Cloud stood up and began walking around the barn, seeming to be looking for something.

"You mean in regards to Zack? All I can offer is to try to speak with him and tell him the truth of the situation."

The general eyed him wearily.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"That you are in love with another."

Sephiroth froze, unable to breathe for a moment.

Cloud turned to glance at the General, a knowing smile coming to his face

"Am I wrong?"

The General, unable to find the words shook his head. No, the youth was not wrong.

Cloud's smile grew wider. He turned his attention back to a row of shelves, reaching up to grab something the General could not quit make out.

"You won't though will you? Tell him I mean."

Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet.

"No, it would be too dangerous, if any one were to find out-"

"They would be killed." Cloud finished for him.

"Well then I see no other option for you then continue this charade until you find a way to end it."

"End it?" the General repeated.

Cloud nodded finally turning a long silver sword in hand.

"The way I see it you either have to accept your fate, which is does not seem to be an option for you, or kill the king."


	20. Chapter 20

Sephiroth strode down the hallway, a glare etched on his face. This was not a conversation he wanted to have but it had to be done. He could not continue this charade. He snorted. He was only her betrothed for two days and already felt his soul slipping away, who he truly was being disguised and buried.

He left Vincent alone to sleep. He thought it better to leave his lover out of the plans. No doubt it would only cause the man more pain. Sephiroth passed the centuries without so much a word. He felt their eyes on him, felt them assess him. He hated the attention, he hated being held in such regard. So far his rank had brought him nothing but pain. His current predicament was proof enough of that.

As he approached the priestess's door he was relieved to see that the centuries no longer felt the need to keep her under watch. Apparently they felt the young women was no longer a flight risk. Sephiroth knew she was not, this was her home, no matter what was going on around her this was where she felt at home.

He reached out a hand and lightly wrapped on the door before him. There was an uneasy moment of silence when the General feared that the young women had left to visit the grounds, when he suddenly heard the sound of soft foot falls. The feet stopped short behind the door, obstructing the sliver of light that bled from under the door.

"Who is it?" A soft feminine voice questioned.

Sephiroth straightened his stance.

"General Sephiroth, I have urgent need to speak with you."

There was the briefest of pauses before he heard the bold slide from the lock. She opened the door to a sliver and glanced out hesitantly as if to make sure it was really him. He watched as her eyes shined with recognition.

"Of course."

She opened the door wider for him to enter.

He stepped quickly into the room, hearing the door close and the lock bolted. He glanced around the room quickly noting the lack of furnishings, although she did seem to have more then enough plants, her room was positively covered in greenery.

The young woman moved to stand before him, a good distance away, but making sure to stay in his line of sight. She was afraid of him. No doubt she had heard stories from his campaigns most of then of course would have been over exaggerated or completely fabricated. Sometimes just the fear of his name itself won battles. It saved lives he told himself, that was the only way he was able to ever accept such a reputation.

"Are you alright my lord?"

The soft voice pulled him from his thoughts as his attention once again focused on the young woman. He sighed, collecting himself for what he was about to say.

"We need to speak." Sephiroth said bluntly.

Aerith blinked. Sephiroth silently cursed himself, she already knew that, he declared that the reason for his visit at the door.

"Of course," was the girl's only reply.

She gestured to the chair next to her desk indicating for him to take a seat.

Sephiroth glanced at the seat wearily then turned his eyes back to that of the girl's.

"I prefer to stand."

The priestess nodded. She seated herself down onto the chair she had offered to Sephiroth. Her eyes stared up at him curiously, full of innocent trust.

"We cannot do this." Sephiroth said quickly.

The priestess raised an eyebrow, her brow furling.

"I don't understand?" she asked.

Sephiroth straightened his back.

"I cannot marry you." He said in a rush.

The girl remained silent for a moment letting the words sink in. She did not appear too upset by the news, but then again this girl was a stranger to him.

"Why?" Aerith asked curiously.

She was not altogether surprised. She had sensed that the General was keeping something from her, but still was not quite sure what it was.

"My heart belongs to another."

Aerith smiled sadly at him.

"As does mine." She said softly.

Sephiroth nodded.

"I know. Zack does not hide his feelings as well as he thinks he does."

Aerith could not help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the mention of her love's name.

Sephiroth smiled lightly, happy to see that Zack's love was returned. He took a step towards the young priestess, placing a gentle hand upon her arm.

"We cannot do this, we can not torture the ones we love in such a way."

Aerith lifted her eyes to meet those of the General's.

"What do you plan to do?"

Sephiroth sighed, removing his hand from her arm.

"I have no idea." He said desperately.

"For now we will have to pretend to go along with this arrangement, if they find out about-" Sephiroth cut himself off before spilling his lover's name.

Aerith nodded her head in understanding.

"They will kill them, won't they?" she asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

Aerith let out a desperate sob. The General's arms were around her in a second holding her tightly to him.

"It will be alright. I will not allow anything to happen to Zack." He said softly into her ear.

"But you have no plan. What can we hope to do?"

Sephiroth felt his blood run cold. He would find a way he had to, he had to.

"If nothing else I will kill the king."

He felt the girl stiffen in his arms. She pulled away from him slightly, glancing up at him with teary eyes.

"Your love is worth committing treason?"

Sephiroth leaned his eyes down ensuring eye contact with the young priestess.

"I would do what I must for the one I love, even if it requires bloodshed."

Aerith felt a cold chill run down her back. He was telling the truth, she knew he was; she could see the determination in his eyes. At the end of the month if he could not find a diplomatic way out of this marriage he would kill the king.

"How can I help?"


	21. Chapter 21

Zack's eyes were glued to the parchment as the century who delivered it disappeared back down the busy streets.

"What is it?"

Zack glanced over his shoulder where his sister was managing the counter of her store.

"The King is throwing another ceremony."

Tifa nodded giving her brother a sympathetic smile.

"Are you expected to go?" she inquired.

Zack nodded. He crushed the letter in his fist before throwing it onto the floor angrily.

"No!" Tifa yelled.

She quickly ran out from behind her counter towards him.

Zack looked around eyes scanning for what could have possibly alarmed his little sister.

Tifa came to a stop next to him and bent down, plucking the wrinkled piece of paper off of her floor. She then whirled on her brother giving him her best glare.

"Zachary!" She said sharply, quickly gaining all of his attention.

"Just because your love life has gone all to hell does not mean you can turn my shop into a walk in garbage!"

Zack arched an eyebrow. He was not used to his sister raising her voice at him, this was not to say she had never done so before, but he had liked to believe he had gotten passed the stage of pissing the young woman off.

"Are you alright Teef?" He asked worriedly, watching her as she made her way back around the counter.

She tossed the piece of paper into a waste basket then went back to dusting the counter.

"Just a flue nothing to worry about."

Zack eyed his sister quietly for a moment. Tifa had always had pale, ivory skin but today her skin looked almost sickly white. He would have to speak with Cloud about this when the man returned home. Zack nodded, pretending to believe his sister's words before moving to join her behind the counter.

"I bet Cloud is a basket case about it none the less."

"He doesn't know."

Zack glanced over at his sister a frown forming on his lips. Why would she keep some thing like this from Cloud?

"You didn't tell him?"

Tifa shook her head.

"Besides." She said moving farther down the counter with her dusting. "He's off playing detective."

"Detective?" Zack repeated in a baffled tone.

Tifa graced Zack with a smile.

"He's trying to figure out what makes the General tick."

Zack frowned at the mention of the General's name, or rather title. Every time that the General was mentioned Zack could not help but be reminded of what the General had taken from him, even if it was against the man's own will.

"Why?" he asked.

Tifa shrugged.

"Don't know you would have to ask him."

The room was a mess. Books lay scattered across the floor, papers covering the spaced between the books. Dried ink was blotted across various piles of both papers and books, making many papers and books illegible. The ornate red wooden shelves that lined grey stone walls were smashed, the remains hanging awkwardly from their hinges. The only object in the room that was where it belonged was a large oak desk, and even that appeared to have seen better days. There were jagged lacerations running across the top, the delicately carved cherubs that lined the corners of the desk looked abused, one of two missing various parts of their anatomy, most noticeably was the cherub at the top right corner who appeared to have miss placed his head. On further observation Sephiroth had found the little fellows head out in the courtyard during a late night walk.

Said man sat behind his desk hunched over parchment the king had sent him when he awoke. More battle plans to take another country. Sephiroth sighed, when would this end? When would the King finally declare he had had his fill? He felt a sharp ache forming behind his eyes, the muscles of his neck and back tensing with pent up stress. He had not slept in days and he could begin to feel its toll on his body.

There was a squawk from the only window in the room which lay behind him. Sephiroth chose to ignore it.

He heard footsteps moving down the hall in front of his closed door. He frowned; he had hoped no one would find him here. All those who knew anything about the General knew that he hated being confined in offices. The footsteps grew louder, nearer and Sephiroth contemplated hiding under his desk and waiting for who ever it was to go away.

There was an indignant squawk from behind him.

"Quiet Lucius!"

He commanded the bird sternly. Unfortunately this had the opposite then the desired affect on the animal.

The bird screeched loudly as if it were currently being disemboweled.

Sephiroth groaned, his voice mixing with that of the angry birds. He dropped his head into his hand, clinching his eyes tightly.

The door to his office swung open.

Cloud stared at the image before him with a look of utter bafflement. The room was destroyed as if a storm had run through it. The General himself looked haggard, his hair looked uncombed and he appeared to be wearing the same clothes he had worn to Cloud's house two days prior. And to add to the effect a large white bird was screeching in the General's ear, having fluttered onto the General's arm shoulder when the door was opened. Cloud opened his mouth but closed it quickly thinking better then to comment on the room's appearance. He cleared his throat sharply to alert the General of his presence.

The General grinded his teeth together as he heard some one clear their voice, a male some one. If it were either Zack or Vincent they would have no doubt said something by now, Vincent most likely would have addressed the bird. Knowing this it meant that whom ever had entered his domain was no doubt a century. He ignored him.

After a few moments passed and the General gave no indication of acknowledging him Cloud came to the conclusion that the great General was ignoring him. Cloud sighed. Why were all the people he counted as friends immature? He held an arm out and gave a sharp whistle. This served to get the attention of both the General and the distressed bird. The General's head snapped up his eyes wide with confusion, while the bird ceased his squawking instead giving Cloud a questioning chirp. Cloud repeated the whistle and the bird flew over to land on his arm.

The General felt his confusion dissipate and his annoyance increase as the chocobo haired boy before him gave him a cheeky grin. The bird sat contently on the young man's shoulder, nibbling on his ear, completely silent save for the happy cooing it emitted in between nibbles.

The boy's smile faded as his eyes swept the General's office before coming to rest upon him. He inclined his head at a bookcase.

"You wanna talk about it champ?"

Sephiroth felt the frown on his face deepen until it was etched into his face. This boy clearly spent too much time with Zack.

"What do you want Cloud?" The General asked in a low voice, teeth clinched.

Cloud appeared to be unphased. He glanced around the room before moving to sit upon a large stack of books against the far wall across from the General's desk, next to the door.

"I came to see how you were doing. You seemed a little distraught the last time we spoke."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Of course he was distraught, the last time they spoke Sephiroth had left the young man's house hell bent on committing treason. To any normal human being this would induce stress. The General looked at Cloud thoughtfully for a moment.

"How did you find me?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"This is your office." Cloud said simply.

Sephiroth glared.

"How did you find my office, I have only informed two people of its location and of the two you were not among them."

Cloud nodded in understanding.

"Ah, well I just looked for a hallway that all the centuries were too afraid to be near. I knew this had to be either yours or Vincent's but when I saw the door I knew it had to be yours." Cloud explained.

Sephiroth's eyes shifted to examine his door. He had recently re-hinged the door following ripping it off after the engagement announcement. It, like the desk, was covered with large cuts and a fairly large hole that could only be made by a fist punching through the wood. Sephiroth returned his eyes back to Cloud, an eyebrow arched in question.

"Why did you say it was mine?"

Cloud turned to examine the door before answering.

"Vincent makes a living off of leaving places he's been looking like he's never been there at all."

Sephiroth nodded. It was true, Vincent's room always looked as if no one had ever lived there, even as a child. Everything the assassin found valuable, he kept on himself and left nothing behind. Sephiroth let out a tired sigh, his eyes returning to the papers on his desk.

"What are those?"

Sephiroth grasped the bridge of his nose, trying to quell his irritation.

"Orders to attack." He said simply.

He heard Cloud get up and make his way around his desk, jumping over piles on the floor.

"Who are we attacking now?" Cloud asked curiously.

Sephiroth flipped through the papers, looking for their name of their next victims.

"It doesn't say."

He heard the young man shift behind him, trying to get a better look over the General's shoulder.

"He didn't tell you?" Cloud asked incredulously.

Sephiroth gave a snort.

"My knowing the country's name does not have much impact on how I take the country."

There was a stretch of silence before Cloud spoke again.

"Why do you do it, why do you serve him? I see the look in your eyes after we win wars, you hate it, and you hate yourself, so why do you do it?"

Sephiroth turned in his chair to regard the other man standing over him. Cloud looked down at him, a far too serious expression etched across his young face. Lucius on his shoulder cocked his head to one side as is he too was waiting for the General's response.

The General contemplated telling the boy but quickly thought better of it. The boy had enough secrets to worry about carrying without him adding more to burden the boy with. He turned back to his desk, back to the parchment.

After a moment Lucius squawked angrily.

"Bloody bird." Sephiroth muttered.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Cloud asked after the bird's squawk.

"No."

Cloud sighed. He hadn't actually expected the man to tell him, but he had hoped. The General was a mystery, everything about the man was. Cloud moved back over to the pile of books he had chosen as a seat. Despite the General's refusal to speak on the matter of his personal life, Cloud's brain continued to question. He silently recalled all that he knew of the General, most of the information he had gained had come from Zack. One thing stood out the most; no one knew anything about the man's family. At one point the General had admitted to Zack that he did indeed have a living family but he never gave them names, nor had he elaborated any farther.

"Your family." Cloud said after a moment.

Sephiroth glanced over at him from the corner of his eye and nodded once.

Cloud sat thoughtfully for a moment. So the king was controlling Sephiroth through the man's family. Cloud knew that was how the King controlled most of his own counsel; Cloud was just a little surprised that Sephiroth would stand for it.

"Well, once you kill the King it will be all over won't it?" Cloud asked, gently stroking Lucius's feathers.

"Won't your family be free?"

Sephiroth growled slightly in his throat with anger. Why didn't this boy know when to quit?

"It's not that simple!" He snapped.

Cloud seemed unaffected by the General's anger and continued to speak.

"How so, I would think that once the King is dead that would be the end of it?"

The General shook his head angrily, his eyes burning holes into the parchment before him.

"You don't understand."

"I'm trying to." Cloud countered.

The General let out an exasperated sigh, giving up on the parchment before him and brushing in onto the floor. He leaned his elbows against the desktop, his head falling into his hands.

"Cloud, this is not something I wish to discuss with you."

The General's voice had taken on a hollow tone.

Lucius gave a loud questioning squawk; affectively cutting through the tension in the room.

"I swear if she didn't love you so much-" The General muttered under his breath, but stopped short remembering that Cloud was still in the room with him.

Cloud glanced at the bird on his shoulder. Cloud had assumed that the feathery creature belonged to the General. She, he could not recall meeting anyone here who owned a pet bird, well besides the queen. Cloud's eyes snapped back to Sephiroth. The General was now reclining back in his chair, his hands massaging his temples, eyes closed. No, Sephiroth could not be related to the Queen, let alone her son. The Queen was the one with the royal blood in the marriage; the King had married into power. If Sephiroth was the Queen's son that would make him next in line for the throne, not Kadaj. There was also a rule that should the ruling member of the royal bloodline fall incapable of rule; the next oldest member of the blood line will take over. And if Sephiroth were the Queen's son that would mean that he should be in charge now and not Shinra.

Cloud silently eyed the silver haired man before him. Cloud had never had the privilege of meeting the Queen, few had. When the Queen had fallen ill the King had decreed that she would not receive visitors of any kind. He had heard of her beauty from older soldiers, men who had served under her when she had first come to power. Cloud however had met the prince. He had caught the young man sneaking out of his room to go and catch butterflies. Cloud's frown deepened. He had to admit the boy held a striking resemblance to the General. But still, the General was nearly thirty years old, and the Queen had only been married to the King for eighteen years. The King could not possibly be his father. Cloud felt his blood run cold. If the King was not the General's father, that would explain why the King hated him so much. But if this were all true, who was Sephiroth's father? What happened to him? Why did the Queen marry Shinra instead of this other man?

"Cloud, you have been staring at me for the last three minutes and I do not believe you have blinked once."

Despite himself Cloud jumped at the General's voice jostling Lucius who gave a disapproving squawk.

The General gave a triumphant smile at finally catching the young man off guard.

"If there is nothing more." The General began.

Cloud quickly stood up pulling a piece of parchment from his back pocket and handing it to the General.

"There is another celebration ceremony tonight per the Governor's request."

The General let out a disapproving groan, reminding Cloud of a child when told they would have to go to bed in five minutes.

"The king demands your attendance."

The General snatched the offending letter out of Cloud's hands and proceeded to throw it out the window.

"Of course he does, I'm the main event." The General muttered.

"When are you going to make your move?" Cloud asked quietly.

The General shrugged.

"I thought I would try one last attempt at civility before committing murder."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tonight."

Cloud felt a small chill run down his back, the General still scared him sometimes, the way the man could off handedly talk about taking someone's life.

"Let me know if you need any help."

The General smiled sadly up at him.

"What kind of man would I be if I endangered the life of a man whose life has just begun?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt Zack and his sister would rip me apart and dance on my grave if something were to happen to you on my account."

Cloud smiled.

"The offer still stands."

Cloud rolled his shoulders indicating for the bird to take flight, which it did and landed on the General's shoulder and immediately started to nuzzle the General's cheek.

"Good day Sir." Cloud said turning to leave.

"Thank you Cloud."

Cloud nodded and left the room. As he headed down the corridor his mind drifted back to the Queen. He would have to talk to Zack about it, see what the older soldier thought.

"Bloody bird let go of my damn ear!"

Cloud chuckled, turning the corner.

Either way, after the King was dead they would all find out the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello peeps! Sorry about the delay in updating…my computers crashed, but I've got them up and running now… AS far as this chapter is concerned I have been informed that people find it confusing. If you have questions let me know either through review or email and I will get back to you. Enjoy!

MakoRain, yo wuz up, animegirl10, StarlessEyesRemain thanks for the reviews! offers silver plush chocobos as thanks

The dance floor was a sea, all different sorts of creatures bustling about, some moving in schools, while others moving freely on their own will. But all on the floor moved with style, with swift, sure movements looking at home in their environment. Vincent smiled slightly as a young couple brushed past him, smiling and laughing as the young man swept his love off the floor with a twirl only to set her down a moment later. When he was younger he had often wondered what it would be like to be one of those young men out there, dancing with the one he loved. With a shake of his head he cleared his mind of such foolish thoughts. That day would never come and he knew that.

He heard the sound of trumpets blare. His eyes, along with every other pair in the room moved to focus at the top of the main staircase that bled out to the ballroom floor. The couple of honor slowly appeared above the crowd. The young Priestess was the first half of the couple that Vincent's crimson eyes focused on. She was a true vision as always. A silk black ball gown graced her figure, a sleeveless gown that hugged her body until just below her hips where it flared out, gracefully cascading onto the floor. Her burgundy hair was pulled up weaved into a pattern that reminded Vincent of a Celtic crest, a few strands hanging lose, a stark contrast to her ivory skin. She wore no jewelry, her only adornment, a single white orchid placed delicately within the weaving of her hair.

Finally Vincent's eyes moved to the General. The man looked as impressive as ever, the color of his garments matched that of the young woman's. A black high necked shirt formed over his body, giving any who laid eyes on him a very good idea of the muscles that lay beneath. His boots were as shiny as the marble floor they walked upon, no doubt the man had polished them religiously before the event. He tended to do that when he was nervous. The couple slowly made their way down the staircase onto the shimmering white marble dance floor, the sea parting to give them entrance. As the couple reached the center of the floor they came to a halt, Sephiroth turned to face the young women on his arm, extending his free hand to her, his green eyes connecting with hers unwaveringly. Aerith took his offered hand and Sephiroth pulled them together, their bodied flush against one another, waiting for the music to begin.

The other couples who had moved out of the way to let the couple pass began refilling in the open spaces, all of them preparing for the coming music. In the middle of the sea of colors stood the absence of it, unwillingly drawing him nearer. The music began the strings bringing the melody to life softly, slowly, but surely climbing higher, louder with every passing second. The sea began to move, the colors shifting, twirling forming new colors in their wake. As the tempo grew faster the sea began to quake pushing its occupants out, into a more focused view. Faces began to be seen, all of them smiling, all of them a shinning picture of merriment.

Vincent did not know if he had ever felt farther from humanity then at this moment. He could never join in this celebration, he never had the urge to, and unfortunately the King had requested his presence at this ceremony. Far be it from Vincent to refuse the King so here he was, forced to watch this display of false love. He wished he could scream, let out all of his pent up rage. He couldn't of course. So instead, he drank. He was on his third glass of wine at the moment; much to his dismay it did not seem to be dulling his surroundings as he had hoped. He finally pulled his eyes away from the dancers and eyed the people along the edge of the floor. Most appeared to be dignitaries talking of politics while their wives were off dancing with the soldiers. The wives for the most part did not seem to mind this. Compared to the politicians they had married these young soldiers were spitting images of prince charming.

Vincent's eyes wandered back over to the couple in black, watching them glide across the floor, their bodies touching. To any other spectator, they would have found this sight romantic. Vincent knew better. He knew if he was out there now, if he looked into either pair of eyes he would see pain. Even now their faces remained impassive as they held each other. Vincent felt his heart ache. He needed to leave. He turned eyeing the floor. Most people tended to avoid him, pretend he was not there which made sneaking much easier. He slowly slinked his way through the crowds finally finding an escape down a deserted hall. The farther away he moved from the ballroom the louder his feet became, finally becoming so loud the sound reverberated off the walls. He finally came to a stop, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He leaned his forehead against the cold stone wall of the darkened hall. Part of him wanted this night to be over, but he knew what the morning would bring. Tomorrow would be the day of the wedding. He felt his eyes begin to burn; his hands placed on the wall began to form tight fists.

"You look like hell." A voice said from behind him.

Vincent froze, his breath coming to a halt, a few tears trickling from his eyes.

"Do you need help?" Zack's voice asked softly.

As Zack's voice reached his ears a second time he began to breathe again. Hopefully the young man could not see his face in the darkness. He straightened his stance, moving away from the wall.

"Too much wine." He said simply.

This statement was greeted by silence. No doubt the young man did not believe him, but if he valued his life he would not argue the point.

"Need me to walk you back to your room?" Zack asked taking a step closer to his friend.

"No, no, I'll be alright." Vincent said quietly.

Vincent's eyes tried to pierce through the darkness to get a look at the young man's face. Unfortunately he could make out nothing.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

There was a long pause before the other man responded.

"I've been better." There was a hollow laugh that followed.

"In truth I would rather be out fighting at the front lines then here tonight." Zack spoke icily.

Vincent knew the feeling. He nodded, knowing that Zack would at least be able to pick up the movement of his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This night was another nightmare, most of his life consisted of them. He moved fluidly with the music, but his soul was not in it, his body simply followed the movements. When he had gone to Aerith's room to pick her up he had found her crying on the floor. He had helped her get ready and had promised that they would leave as soon as possible. They only needed to make an appearance. She had told him she had felt numb as they made their way to the hall. He had felt the same, still did. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Vincent sneak out. He was both relived and worried. He had not spoken to the man in days. It felt like a life time to him. But who was he to complain, two days compared to weeks. Zack would be killed on sight if he was seen near his love.

As the song ended Sephiroth leaned his lips down to the Priestesses ear.

"Do you wish to depart?" He asked softly.

Aerith gave the slightest of nods and quickly laced her arm through his. She let herself be pulled through the crowd towards a dark hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was noise coming from the entrance of the hallway, pulling both Zack and Vincent's attention. A couple appeared at the edge of the hall, seeking refuge. On closer inspection it appeared to be Sephiroth and Aerith, hand in hand, walking at the same steady pace they had walked the whole evening. The couple finally came to a halt, a good distance within the hall, shadows successfully hiding everything but their silhouettes.

"Seph." The priestess spoke in a whisper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent felt the color drain from his face.

"Seph" He repeated barely above a whisper, wide crimson eyes glued on the couple at the front of the hall.

Zack's head turned slightly to glance at him before returning his eyes to the General and Aerith.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth suddenly pulled Aerith to him, crushing her body against his tightly, his lips brushing against her cheek. He could feel her slight from quake against him, as her tears fled her eyes. This whole evening was too much for her, for him as well. He did not know how to comfort her, he didn't know what he could tell her to make her feel any better about this night and the approaching day. He kissed her again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack felt his blood boil, watching the General kiss Aerith, his Aerith. In the shadows it appeared the General was kissing her lips. He could not believe it, yet here it was in front of his eyes. He had hoped that it would some how work out, that in the end love would prevail, how naive he was.

"Damn you!" He yelled.

That served to catch the couple's attention. Sephiroth and Aerith swirled to glance down the hall, pulling away from each other. They had believed they were alone. Even in the darkness Sephiroth could clearly make out the form of Vincent and who he assumed was Zack, having quickly placed the voice. Confusion quickly flooded his brain, what had he done?

"Zack?" He called out to the young man.

"Go to hell." Zack said through clinched teeth.

He quickly turned and ran down the hall turning at the end and disappearing from view.

"Seph." Vincent's hollow voice spoke.

Sephiroth's eyes quickly shifted away from the fleeing young man and moved to the assassin.

"Vincent?" He spoke quietly, his voice sounding fragile and confused.

Vincent quickly turned and ran after Zack, leaving the couple alone in the dark hall.

"Sephiroth?" Aerith's soft voice spoke.

Sephiroth tore his gaze from the now empty shadows and back to the young woman by his side. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Are you alright?" She questioned softly.

Was he alright? Vincent had run from him as well as Zachary. He could still clearly remember the sound in their voices, the hurt, the accusations.

"No." He spoke barely above a whisper.

Aerith gave him a small smile, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"He's the one you love isn't he?"

Sephiroth felt his breath catch for a moment. He thought of denying it but what was the use now? To hell with pretense, he loved Vincent and wanted to keep him. He nodded numbly.

"Yes."

Aerith's smile widened.

"He's very handsome."

Sephiroth blushed despite himself. He was not in the mood to discuss his lover's physical attributes. He cleared his throat and took a step away from the priestess trying to collect his thoughts.

"I need to go." He said distractedly.

He glanced back at the hall that Zack and Vincent had departed through moments before. Hopefully the two would not do anything foolish while he was gone. He turned his attention back to Aerith.

"Go to your room and lock yourself in." He spoke sternly. "Zachary or I will find you later."

Aerith Looked questioningly up at him.

"Sephiroth?"

He moved towards her gracing her with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"It will be safer for you."

With that he turned and left the room.

Aerith frowned. Safer, how would hiding in her room be safer? If everything went to hell the first place her father would look for her would be her bed chambers. She sighed. Well, if she was going to be of any use for those she cared for she would have to grab a few things from her room anyways. She left the room at a fast walk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zack!" Vincent yelled, running form behind him. "Zack wait up!"

Zack ignored the other's voice and continued his fast walk into the gallery, having found his way through the darkened halls to here. He slammed the doors open, hearing the wood crack under his force. Vincent quickly followed, shutting and bolting the doors behind him. He quickly turned to the young man.

"Zachary, this isn't helping." He said in a calm voice, belying his true emotions.

"I wasn't trying to help!" Zack countered.

Vincent stood still in front of the doors watching the youth pace.

"Zack-"

"No!" Zack shouted, cutting Vincent off.

He walked over to the vase in the middle of the room and threw it with all of his strength, strait it the face of the portrait of the king. Vincent did not so much as flinch as the vase smashed, his eyes stayed glued on Zack.

Zack's shoulders slumped, his hands now braced on the pedestal that only moments ago held the queen's sacred vase.

"He's going to marry her tomorrow." Zack spoke softly. "She will be his wife, and my heart will shatter."

Vincent felt the words hit a cord in his own heart the emotions still strong in him after seeing the couple in the hall. He knew all too well what Zack was feeling. Vincent tried to put his own feelings aside, all that mattered at the moment was to make sure the boy did not do anything foolish.

Vincent took a hesitant step towards the boy.

"Zachary."

The boy refused to look at him, his eyes fixed on the marble floor.

"Sephiroth knows of your love for her. He cares far too much for you to marry her." Vincent spoke in his sure voice.

Zack let out harsh laugh, moving away from the other man. The General was only a man, and in order to survive in this world you did whatever the king asked of you. It was not as if marrying Aerith would be torture. She was beautiful. There was no reason why Sephiroth would not marry her.

"He will do what he must to keep his rank." Zack spat out.

Vincent shook his head. He felt his head begin to cloud. No, Sephiroth would never do that to him.

"No he won't, he can't." He said desperately.

Zack stared at Vincent as if he had gone mad. What was wrong with this man? He had known Sephiroth since childhood, how could he think he would not?

"Of course he can!" he yelled.

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head violently. No, he couldn't accept that.

"No he can't!" He yelled back.

Zack let out a heartless laugh, pushing the pedestal over as he began to pace again.

"Give me one reason why he would not?" Zack demanded.

"Because he loves me!" Vincent yelled.

Zack froze. What had Vincent just said? Zack slowly turned to the assassin. The assassin's head was down, a shaking hand now rested over his traitorous mouth.

"Vince." Zack said wearily.

Vincent gave no reply, Zack could see the other man's shoulders begin to quake. Zack moved until he was standing in front of the other man, face to face. Zack angled his head to get a look at the other man's bowed face.

Vincent's face was red, his eyes full of unshed tears. He looked tired suddenly, scared.

"What did you say?" Zack asked softly.

Vincent's arms fell limply to his side, still refusing to lift his eyes to meet the other man's. He had broken his promise; he had told Zack his secret. He had promised Sephiroth long ago he would tell no one.

"He loves me." He repeated softly.

Zack took another step towards his friend. He watched as a tear fell from Vincent's red eyes. The man looked so small now, no longer appearing as the frightening assassin.

"And I love him."

Zack let out a low breath. He could tell Vincent was not lying, and why would he. This was a position no one would want to be in, having to sit on the side lines with a smile on your face as the one you love marries another. If there was any one in the world who understood what was going on in his heart, it was the man before him.

"Why didn't you tell me, either of you?" Zack asked gently, not wishing to upset Vincent anymore, but still curious.

Vincent let out a shaky breath before responding.

"We couldn't, Seph wanted too, so badly."

Zack smiled.

"Seph?" he repeated.

Vincent razed his eyes to Zack's giving him a small smile in return. Zack had called Sephiroth that once before and was met with the edge of the General's blade. Long ago the two lovers had come to an agreement that Vincent was the only person in the world to call him by that name, it was his and his alone.

"If the king ever found out he would have me killed. Sephiroth would lose his title."

Zack remained silent letting the words sink in. Of course the king would kill Vincent, he would do anything to hurt and control Sephiroth. If he did not kill Vincent he would use him to control the General, torture Vincent until the General bowed to his desire. Knowing the General's tendency to loyalty it would not take much for him to crumble if his true love was involved.

Zack watched silently as Vincent tried to get his emotions under control. Poor Vincent, he had been to busy complaining about his own broken heart, he had completely missed the signs of Vincent's pain. Admittedly, now that he thought about it he had noticed a difference in the assassin's temperament in the time after the engagement was announced. He had just assumed that Vincent was worried about the new additions to the political circuit.

Considering Vincent's connections, new council members could take away from his power.

Zack had heard the rumors surrounding Sephiroth's personal life but had never given them much thought. The General did not seem to have much of a personal life. He spent most of his life and time with Zack and Vincent, which now made more sense. At one point a few years ago Zack had heard a rumor that the General had been spotted outside his tent with some one. There was not much information known and the rumor ended as quickly as it started, no one ever spoke of it again.

"That rumor, two years ago, that was you?"

Vincent nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we were careless, a guard saw us kissing out by the tent."

Zack's smile grew wider. He would never have pictured the General to be so sly.

"How long have you been together?"

Vincent smiled, fond memories flashing before his eyes.

"A long time, since before he met you."

Zack shook his head.

"I never knew."

He had always known the two were close, who in the army didn't? But their friendship was always considered brotherly.

Vincent smiled, reaching out a hand to grasp Zack's shoulder.

"No one does, well, did."

Zack reached up one of his own hands to cover Vincent's. They remained silent for a moment, neither one quite sure of what to say.

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked, barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. Anything I can."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth walked into the throne room, his feet making no sound on the marble floor. He nodded to the centuries who only now noted his presence. The two young men smiled as they saluted to him. His eyes quickly found the obese form of the King sitting on his throne, parchment in hand and a displeased look on his face. Sephiroth smirked slightly; there was nothing he enjoyed more then to see the King displeased.

After a few moments in which the King did not seem to notice him, Sephiroth cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The king jumped in his throne, bulging eyes landing on the General. The King's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I did not summon you." The King spat out.

Sephiroth nodded.

"No, my lord, I came of my own accord."

The king's pudgy face took on a look of confusion.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

Sephiroth took a breath in before speaking; knowing that he would have to choose his words carefully.

"I wish to speak to you about the wedding between the High Priestess Aerith and myself."

A smile crossed the King's face, sending a cold chill down the General's spine. There was not a single aspect the General found pleasant, his smile being the worst of all. Nothing good could come from this man finding mirth.

"Oh that." The King said in a voice dripping with merriment. "What do you wish to discuss about it? Do you wish to add input in the choosing of the place settings?"

Sephiroth chose to ignore what the king said, which he normally did any time the king opened his mouth and spoke more then one syllable.

"I cannot go through with it." Sephiroth said simply.

The King's smile grew wider, clearly pleased to hear this.

"Oh, and why is that, my dear General?" The King asked excitedly.

Sephiroth pushed down the urge to snap the other man's neck, remembering that he and the King were not truly alone.

"She is young, far younger then me; she should marry someone closer to her own age."

The King placed the parchment down a on the table next to him.

"Well that's the point; get them when they are young, fresh, tamed." The King leered. "Break them then build them into your own."

Sephiroth felt bile rise in the back of his throat hearing the man's words. It took all of his strength to not show his disgust.

"Sire-"

"You will marry her tomorrow night." The King said cutting him off. "And the next morning you will thank me."

Sephiroth felt himself snap as the words left the King's mouth.

"No."

The king's eyes widened.

"What did you just say to me boy?" He demanded loudly.

Sephiroth straightened his stance, looking defiantly into the King's eyes.

"No, I refuse to marry her. I will not."

The King's face turned red, his anger boiling over.

"I will not be defied nor questioned by the bastard son of a harlot!" He screamed.

Sephiroth blinked unfazed by the words he had heard a thousand times before this moment.

"I will not marry her." Sephiroth repeated calmly.

The King sputtered and fumed for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.

Sephiroth turned and began to head to the double doors leading to the hall.

"If you refuse I will kill the one you love!"

Sephiroth froze, his blood began running cold in his veins. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"Yes, I thought you might react to that." The King said gallantly.

He rose to his feet and slowly began walking to where the General had come to a stop.

"If you do not marry this girl, if you defy me…" He stooped next the General until his face was inches away from the General's ear.

"I will rip your lover apart; scatter his body across my kingdoms. I will keep him alive while we rip him limb from limb. I'll even give you a front row seat, so you can look into his eyes as I kill him, look into his pain filled eyes and know it was you that placed him there."

Sephiroth's eyes shot to his. His face was devoid of emotion, only his eyes showed a window into the hate for the man before him.

"Yes, I know who your lover is." The King continued, a sly smile covering his thin lips.

"You know me; you know I am a man of my word. I promise you, if you try to stop this wedding, innocent blood will spill."

He moved closer until his mouth was almost touching the General's ear.

"Could you do that?" He asked softly. "Could you make a move that would ultimately kill the one you love?"

The king watched as the General swallowed nervously.

"No, you couldn't."

The King smiled broadly, taking a step back from the General.

He eyed the General for a moment before turning and walking back to his throne.

"You will marry the girl tomorrow night." He said in light voice.

He glanced over his shoulder, noting happily that the General had not moved an inch.

"You may leave."

The General inclined his head and walked briskly to the door, disappearing from sight.


	23. Chapter 23

Vincent slowly approached the door to Sephiroth's chamber. Sephiroth had long ago given Vincent a spare key to his room so that the assassin could visit him when ever he felt so inclined. Over the last past couple of weeks Vincent had been staying away from the General as much as possible with out arousing suspicion.

After checking to make certain that the hallway was indeed vacant of prying eyes, Vincent pushed the door open and quickly slipped inside. As soon as the door was shut and bolted he turned to eye the chamber wearily for any sign of the General. The Chamber was composed of three separate rooms: first was the sitting room, where Vincent currently stood, and then there was the actual bedroom and a study. A quick glance around the sitting room told him that the General was not currently in that particular room, but he had been, seeing the lit candles.

Vincent walked to the bedroom slowly sliding the door open. No light shined in the room. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, his eyes picked up a shining object lying amongst the unmade covers on the middle of the bed. He slowly approached the bed, cautiously eyeing the object from a distance. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he reached out a hand to pull the cover back when a hand grasped his wrist stilling his motion.

Vincent turned his head, his eyes quickly locking with those of the General's.

"Seph?" He asked quietly.

Sephiroth loosened his hold on Vincent's wrist, hand moving down to hold the other man's.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly. "I thought you were with Zack?"

Vincent felt himself tense involuntarily at the mention of Zack's name. The General clearly noticed this and raised an eyebrow in question, his face taking on a concerned look. Vincent lowered his head breaking eye contact, eyes staring down at their joined hands.

"I made a mistake." He admitted softly, his voice barely audible.

Sephiroth remained silent waiting for the other man to clarify.

"I told Zack." He continued. "I told Zack about us."

Sephiroth remained silent, letting the words sink in. Vincent unable to look up continued to gaze at their hands, running a thumb softly across the other man's knuckles.

Finally the General shrugged. Vincent saw the shoulder move slightly out of the corner of his eyes and rose his head slightly, still not quite looking at the man's face.

"He was bound to find out eventually." The General said in an off handish voice.

Vincent raised his head to look fully at the General's face, eyes quickly finding his.

"What?"

Sephiroth graced him with a small smile.

"So he knows, it's not as if he will tell anyone." He said reasonably.

Vincent continued to stare at the other man in silence.

"Besides." The General continued. "I bet he no longer feels any anger towards me now, does he?"

Vincent shook his head mutely. Something was wrong. His lover was far too cheerful, when only an hour ago the man was screaming for blood.

Sephiroth gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze before relinquishing it. He turned and moved into the closet at the edge of the room, disappearing from Vincent's line of sight. A few moments passed when suddenly the sound of moving boxes reached Vincent's ears. After a few moments of waiting for an explanation that never came, Vincent turned his attention back to the object on the bed. Once again he reached out to pull the covers aside.

"Don't touch the bed!"

Vincent froze mid reach. He glanced wearily back to the closet. Clearly the General could still see him despite the darkness. Vincent narrowed his eyes angrily at the occupant he knew resided within.

"Odd, normally you like nothing more then me all over your covers."

There was the sound of a box falling suddenly to the floor and a muttered curse.

Vincent suppressed a triumphant smile as Sephiroth came back into view. Even in the darkness he could make out the lingering color on the General's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked in an exasperated voice. "And what is lying on your bed that you do not wish me to touch?"

"My sword." Sephiroth said simply, as if this was the logical answer.

Vincent stared at the other man for a moment.

"Why?"

"I need to get it ready." Sephiroth said shortly.

Vincent arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest. Ready? ready for what?

"For what?"

Sephiroth placed the box he had retrieved from the closet onto the bed next to his sword.

"And why can't I touch the bed?" Vincent repeated.

Sephiroth raised his eyes to Vincent's for a moment before turning his attention to what ever laid within in the box.

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

Vincent arched his eyebrow higher, staring incredulously at the man before him. Hurt, Sephiroth was worried he would hurt himself? He was an assassin; it was his life to be amongst weapons, he had more then a few on his person at this very moment.

"I wasn't planning on cuddling with it." Vincent spat out defensively.

Sephiroth snorted.

"Good." He said levelly. "I am a very jealous man."

Vincent sighed loudly moving his eyes skyward in exasperation.

"Sephiroth." He said sharply.

"Poison."

Vincent froze.

"What?" He asked, not quite sure he had heard the other man correctly. And even if he had, he did not understand.

"The blade is coated with poison." Sephiroth clarified.

Vincent's eyes traveled back to the sword on the bed.

"You placed a sword covered in what I am assuming is a very potent poison on where you sleep?" Vincent asked incredulously.

Sephiroth shrugged, not bothering to look up at the other man.

"It hasn't been used much of late so I did not see the harm."

Vincent felt his chest tighten painfully. He was silent for a moment, not quite sure what to say to the last comment. Deciding that there were more important things going on at the moment Vincent pushed his feeling aside to continue his inquiry.

"Since when do you put poison on your sword?" He asked.

Sephiroth, seeming to finally find what he was looking for, plucked a bottle out from within the box and began shaking it vigorously.

"I only have one chance, one window of opportunity." He said in a cold detached voice.

He raised his eyes to meet those of the assassin's.

"I cannot afford to fail."

Vincent froze, realization dawning.

"You mean to kill the King." Vincent stated numbly.

Sephiroth's face was devoid of emotion.

"If you can think of a better idea I am still open for suggestions for the next twenty minutes."

Vincent held his lover's gaze before finally shaking his head no.

"No, I cannot."

Sephiroth's face broke into a humorless smile.

"Good, then we are decided."

He turned his attention back to the bottle in his hand opening it carefully, examining the contents with in.

"Why twenty minutes?" Vincent asked curiously.

"That's how long it takes for the poison to dry."

Vincent nodded. The two men fell into silence, Vincent watching as Sephiroth appraised whatever it was in the bottle.

Suddenly, Vincent let out a small laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" Sephiroth asked.

"I am just thinking of all the people who intend to kill the king this night."

Sephiroth turned a curious glance over his shoulder at the other man.

"There is no way the king will see dawn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud did not look up as he heard the front door to his house open and the sound of boot clad feet approaching the living room where he currently resided reading a book on his coffee table. He knew who the intruder was, the man was never one to knock. He tended to view Cloud's home as an extension of his own.

"Sephiroth is in love with Vincent!" Zack said in way of greeting.

"Yes." Cloud said simply, not bothering to remove his eyes from the volume in his hands.

Zack blinked. This was not the response he had expected to receive at such an announcement.

"What?" Zack asked.

Cloud sighed and pulled his blue eyes from his book to look at his friend, a blank expression on his face.

"Why else would Vincent be with Sephiroth all the time? You never found it odd that the King's personal assassin spent all of his time in the General's tent?" Cloud asked

diplomatically.

Zack bristled slightly.

"I just thought they were bunk mates."

A smile began to twitch at the corner of Cloud's lips.

"They were." He pointed out.

Zack sent his friend a glare.

"You know what I mean."

Cloud gave his friend a wide smile before returning his attention to his book.

Zack's eyes traveled over his friend watching the blue eyes move across the pages as he read.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Zack asked after a moment.

Cloud nodded, turning a page.

"Only since I joined the army."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Zack demanded.

"Don't shout, Tifa is sleeping!" Cloud spoke sternly.

Zack's eyes shifted to the stairs that lead to the couple's bedroom.

"Oh, sorry." Zack said in a whisper.

He moved further into the room, taking the seat across from the blonde at the coffee table.

"Well?" Zack said after a moment of silence.

Cloud turned another page in his book.

"Well what?" He asked.

Zack sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in an angry whisper.

Cloud shrugged.

"You have known both of them longer then I have. I just figured that you already knew. Clearly I was wrong."

"Clearly you were." Zack muttered angrily.

Cloud smiled.

"Why are you here Zack?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence before Zack responded.

"I'm going to kill the King." Zack spoke calmly.

Cloud nodded, he bent the corner of his page in the book, marking his place before closing it and gently laying it on the table.

"When?" He inquired in the same calm voice.

"Tonight." Zack said his eyes connecting with those of his friends.

Cloud crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh and how do you plan on committing said murder?" Cloud asked reasonably.

Zack shrugged.

"I figured I could do the thoughtless brash attempt of trying to kill him when he is sleeping." Zack said with a sigh. "Although the guards might prove to be a problem."

Cloud nodded.

"I think I need to talk to Sephiroth." Zack spoke, rising to his feet. "From what Vincent has told me, Sephiroth is after the King's blood as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aerith starred down at the bodies of the guards before her. Their faces were relaxed in sleep, a dreamless sleep. She knelt down beside one and checked his pulse for a moment. It was still strong, the man was fine. She hooked her arms under the man's and pulled him into her room, depositing him in the middle. She went and retrieved the other, depositing him next to his friend.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to their unconscious bodies. "You'll be fine in a few hours."

She walked over to one of her cabinets on the far wall and opened it. She stood before it for a moment, her eyes scanning the contents. Finally she reached out a hand and pulled a silver dagger out. The dagger was breathtaking, hand carved with the head of a serpent peaking between trees on the handle. She closed the cupboard and headed to the door. As she reached it she gave one final glace back to the guards, making sure they were indeed still asleep. She then closed the door and began walked quickly down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door to Sephiroth's office slowly pushed open as a small figure crept out of the darkness. The figure moved across the sitting room to the door that lead out to the hall. The youth opened the door slowly peeking out into the hall to make sure it was truly safe to leave. The hall appeared to be vacated so the youth crept into the hall, closing the door behind him. He had crept into his brother's room in hopes of talking to him. Unfortunately while he was looking for the older man, Vincent had shown up. Not wanting to get in the assassin's way he had hid in Sephiroth's office.

Kadaj let out a slow breath. His brother was in love with an assassin and now was on his way to kill the King, his father.

"I need to find them." He muttered to himself.

He quickly started off after his brother and his lover.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry its been so long since i've updated...i've had computer problems and the likes...anywho...normal disclaimer applies...not mine...if they were...zack...rubber ducks...

Cloud and Zack walked brusquely through the halls of the castle. At every sound the two men would quickly turn. It usually turned out to be the wind; it was blowing fiercely this night. As they reached the main stair case the two men eyed the room closely before speaking.

"You go and see if you can find Sephiroth and Vincent." Zack spoke quietly. "I'm going to go and make sure Aerith stays put."

Cloud nodded and headed up the stairs, while Zack turned and ran down the main hall.

Aerith walked without making a sound, her feet like feathers upon the ground. She had yet to encounter any guards in this particular part of the castle. She had heard from other occupants of the castle that the man had sanctioned of entire wing of the castle for himself, not even his family was allowed to enter, apparently that applied to the guards as well. Either the man was insanely brave or insanely stupid. She tended to believe the latter.

As she turned a corner she could see a sliver of light emanating from under a door. Her breath held for a moment. Was he in there? Suddenly a shadow passed the door. Someone was moving in there. She pulled the dagger out of her dress and slowly made her way to the door.

Zack ran to the hall that held his loves room. As his eyes landed on the door he felt a frown over his lips. Where were the guards? He knew her father had posted them after finding out about him. He cautiously made his way to the door. He scanned the hallway carefully, his eyes finally coming to rest on dagger against the wall. He quickly rushed over and plucked the blade up. It was a standard issue military blade, every soldier had one, every guard. He quickly went back to the door, knocking first.

"Aerith!" He called loudly.

After receiving no response he tried the door, which to his surprise was unlocked. He pushed the door open, his eyes immediately finding the bodies of the guards on the floor. His heart sped up. He quickly eyed the room carefully. There did not appear to have been a struggle, but there was no sign of Aerith.

"Aerith!" he called again.

"Where is she!" a voice demanded behind him.

Zack quickly turned to face the newcomer. The governor stood in the doorway, eyes on the bodies in the middle of the room. The man's eyes then rose to Zack. Zack felt his blood freeze. The man's eyes had gone wild the brown orbs had turned black in furry.

"You."

Kadaj slowly opened the door of Sephiroth's study. He had heard Vincent and Sephiroth leave a few minutes before. He slowly walked into the sitting room, glancing around making sure that the room was indeed vacant. He quickly rushed to the door prying it open and ran down the hall. He needed to find them.

"You!" The governor yelled loudly. "You brat! What do you think you are doing here!" The older man demanded. He took a step forward. "She is not yours, not your whore! She belongs to the General! You will pay for this! Your head will roll!"

Zack chose to ignore the Governors rambling. He needed to get out of here; he needed to go find Aerith. He turned and glanced down at the courtyard below. It appeared empty. He knew Aerith would sneak out to the fountain at night. Zack frowned. Where else would she go?

Zack turned back to the Governor and was greeted with a sword to his throat.

Zack raised an eyebrow, but the rest of his face remained impassive.

"You're going to kill me?" Zack questioned breezily.

The Governor sneered at him.

"I will gut you boy and show your dismembered carcass to that slut of a daughter."

Zack felt his anger boil but kept it contained for the moment.

"She will see what happens to people who do not obey."

Zack sighed; he did not have time for this. He grasped the edge of the blade by his throat and thrust it back towards the Governor, the handle of the blade hitting the Governor in the nose. Zack heard the crack of bone and watched as the man crumpled on the floor before him.

Zack stepped over the man's body and head to the door. Sephiroth's room seemed the likely place for her to go. If she had indeed taken refuge in there, Cloud would find her. He would be able to escort her out of the castle. Suddenly something grabbed him around the waist from behind. Zack felt the air escape his lungs in a rush, white spots dancing in his eyes. A sharp pain filled his mind, his body tensing. He felt something force its way into his side, he felt the cold blade dig into his flesh.

Cloud raced to the Generals room, coming to a sudden halt when the door came into view. The door was open. The lights were off. He walked into the room looking around.

"Sir, Sephiroth!" he called.

There was no response. He walked into each room surveying it individually. When he came to the general's bedroom he saw the boxes scattered across the floor. The lone closet had been flung open, the objects that had once resided there now lay across the room. Had there been a fight? Cloud's eyes scanned the floor. There were no signs of blood.

"Damn it." He muttered.

He quickly turned and headed down the way he came.

Zack fell heavily to the floor a white flash covering his eyes. His stomach felt as if it were on fire. He felt his liquid soul begin to seep through the fingers of his hand.

"I knew I should have killed you that night, along with that brother of yours!" He yelled down at him. "If it wasn't for that sorry excuse for a General you would be!"

Zack felt his breath hitch as the words sank in, blinking the pain away from his mind. This man was the man he was looking for, the father of the woman he loved was the man who had murdered his family. Wait, the General had saved him? The man had never mentioned that. He did not even realize the man was in the army that long ago, he couldn't have been more then fourteen during that campaign. A fourteen year old standing up to a fully grown Elite, the boy would have stood no chance. Why hadn't the man ever mentioned this to him, unless he did not remember?

"If nothing the King could use her for a while."

Zack's blood boiled at the words. His Aerith was not an object to be passed around. He closed his eyes willing his breath under control.

"You have a sister don't you?"

Zack's eyes snapped open.

"Yes, little raven heard girl, beautiful." The governor paused for a moment. "I was going to bring her to the King as a token when the boy stopped me."

The Governor gave a harsh laugh.

"Stupid child forfeited his own body for that."

Zack felt his breath catch n his throat. What had the man just said? _Stupid child forfeited his own body for that. _He couldn't possibly mean…..Zack felt bile rise in his throat. He rolled onto his stomach and vomited on to the floor.

The Governor laughed louder.

"Didn't know that did you?"

Zack's felt his body begin to shake, his vision growing red. He turned his head looking around the floor. He saw his sword lying on the ground next to him, only feet away. The Governor walked closed to him, leaning down to get a look at the expression on the young man's face.

"Perhaps it's the General we should be calling whore hm?"

Zack moved like lightning His sword quickly burring into the Governor's chest.

He slowly withdrew the blade from the man's chest, watching as the blood trickled down the blade and onto the floor. The Governor's disbelieving eyes moved to his chest hands moving to clutch the wound.

Zack stumbled back from the dying man, arm protectively wrapped about his stomach.

The Governor gave a wet cough brining blood to the corner of his mouth. His eyes rose back up to Zack's. His mouth twisted into a grimace, before he fell to the ground. The body gave one last shuddering breath before becoming motionless.

Zack stood motionless eyes glued to the dead man before him. He had spent his whole life waiting for the day to kill this man and now all he could think of was how he had killed the woman he love's father. Even after all this was over, after this act, she would most likely hate him. But it had to be done, if nothing else to protect the man he looked at as his father.

He tore his eyes from the body and slowly limped his way out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello people, sorry it took so long to update! *brushes off dust from story* well if any of you are still reading thanks! And Enjoy!

Vincent followed closely behind his lover as the other man walked brusquely down the hall. They were on their way to the King's private bed chamber. The King had taken the former King's bed room as his own. The man had not even changed the sheets. Vincent shuddered at the thought the man disgusted him to no end.

"Wait!"

Vincent and Sephiroth froze at the sound of a young man's voice. Sephiroth did not to turn to knew who was standing behind him; he would recognize that boys voice anywhere.

"Go back to bed." He said sharply.

Vincent turned to glance behind him. There standing in the middle of the hallway stood Kadaj, still wearing his sleep clothes.

"Wait." The boy said again.

He took a steep towards the two men. Vincent turned his eyes to glance at the General. The other man seemed intent on not turning to face the child, considering what he was about to do to the boys father it made sense. Vincent returned his gaze back to the youth before him, his eyes connecting with the Princes.

"I want to help." Kadaj said urgently.

Sephiroth turned to face the boy an eyebrow raised in question. The boy could not possibly know what was going on.

Sephiroth shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the youth.

"You do not understand what you ask." He said sternly.

Kadaj nodded his head eagerly.

"You are going to kill the King."

Vincent eyes widened involuntarily, in surprise. If the youth knew what they were up to then why would he want to help?

"You know?" Vincent asked quietly

Sephiroth shot him a glare but Vincent ignored him, more interested by the youth then his angry lover.

"Yes, I over heard you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. The boy overheard them, when? What else had the youth overheard while eaves dropping on the lovers? Out of the corners of his eyes he could see Sephiroth's body tense.

"When?" Sephiroth asked shortly.

Kadaj lowered his eyes, breaking eye contact with the two men, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"I wanted to speak with you, so I went to your room, and the door was unlocked so I walked in." Kadaj began. "I went into the study to look for you when Vincent came in."

Vincent felt the blood drain from his face. The youth knew about them now, there was no way he could observe their conversation and not know.

Kadaj lifted his head guiltily.

"I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited to leave until you did."

The two men stood in silence, staring down at the youth, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something."

Kadaj looked imploring from one man to the other, begging for forgiveness.

"This doesn't explain your wish to assist." Sephiroth said in his usual monotone voice.

"Unless of course, you were planning on turning a blade on us while our backs were turned."

"No!" the boy shrieked.

Vincent jumped slightly at the boy's exclamation, startled by its passion.

"Never!"

Tears were beginning to form in the youth's face.

"I would never hurt you!"

Vincent saw the honesty in the youth's eyes as he spoke.

"Then why?" Sephiroth asked, his voice not masking his utter confusion.

Kadaj raised his head high, standing tall suddenly.

"I want revenge on the man who hurt my mother and my brother."

Vincent felt his mouth open slightly, but quickly closed it. He quickly turned to glance at Sephiroth. The General's eyes were wide, the color drained from his face as he stared disbelievingly at the boy before him.

"Your brother." Sephiroth repeated in a whisper.

Kadaj nodded, a smile coming to his tear streaked face.

"Mother told me, well, after I heard you two talking when you came to visit."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You visited her here, why?" The assassin asked.

It was a brash thing to do to visit the Queen when the King was around.

Kadaj's eyes quickly landed of Vincent.

"You knew?" he asked shocked.

Vincent turned back to the Prince a blank expression on his face. He stared at the boy for a moment.

"Of course he would have told you." Kadaj mumbled.

Vincent nodded. There was very little the two kept from each other, the past was no exception.

Kadaj smiled shyly.

"I should have expected that."

Vincent gave him a small smile in return. His eyes once again returned to his lover who had remained quiet. The man's eyes were still on the boy.

"He's your father." Sephiroth spoke quietly. "You should want me dead."

Kadaj shook his head, taking another step towards his brother.

"No, not after what he did to you."

Sephiroth's eyes moved off the boy to the floor, head bowed slightly.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Mother." Kadaj said simply.

"She told you." The General questioned in disbelief.

Kadaj nodded.

"She wanted me to understand why you never told me you were my brother."

Sephiroth let out a low sigh lifting his head once again.

"She shouldn't have told you."

Kadaj took another hesitant step towards him.

"I wanted to know."

Sephiroth eyed the youth in silence.

"You cannot come." Vincent said sharply.

Both brothers turned to look him in unison. Vincent repressed a smile at the sight, the two were very much a like despite what Sephiroth thought.

"You can not come with us." Vincent repeated.

Kadaj turned his eyes back to his brother's face questioningly.

Feeling the younger ones eyes upon him, he looked down.

"He's right you should go back to bed."

Kadaj shook his head.

"I could help."

Sephiroth grasped the boy's shoulders, his eyes connecting with youths.

"If you want to help, go guard mother." Sephiroth spoke firmly. "If we fail, the King will no doubt go after mother in revenge."

The boy paled visibly.

"Don't fail." The boy spoke desperately.

Sephiroth gave him a small smile.

"I don't plan to."

He pulled his little brother into a tight embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello again! And yes it is short *bows head in shame* but there will be more to come…if anyone is still reading at this point O.O……And this chapter is un beta'd so if there are mistakes..sorry..point them out to me and shall fix them 

Aerith slowly worked her way through the corridors, mostly emptied by this hour of night. Those who saw her thought nothing of it; after all, this was her home. It did not take her long to find herself in the hall currently occupied by the King. She quickly hid by the entrance and surveyed what lay in her path.

Four guards were posted in front of elaborate golden doors. They stood in silence, eyes casting here and there for some sort of reprieve from the monotony.

Aerith pulled out a bottle from within her robe, eyeing it quickly, blue and purple swirled around with in a small glass vile, never ceasing in motion. Her eyes quickly returned to the guards, still oblivious to the young woman hiding. That would change.

She opened the vile and threw it in the direction of the guards hearing the glass shatter. There was scattered coughing before the sound of bodies hitting stone could be heard.

She peaked around the corner. The guards bodies were scattered across the floor, all deep in sleep. Aerith quickly rose to her feet and made her way to the golden double doors. Surprisingly they were not locked. Did the man have that much faith in his men, or was he plagued with stupidity? Aerith was compelled to believe the later. She pushed her way thru the doors, sealing them behind her.

The room was bright, covered in hues of golden and yellow, reminding Aerith of the sun. The King's robe lay over a chair, as if thrown off without care. She reached out a rand running her fingers over the silky material. It was still warm, so the King only just arrived. She heard humming and quickly scanned the room. The door to the master bath was opened, candles illuminating the room. She moved forward slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As she moved forward she eyed the room. Gold war everywhere, inlaid in everything the man owned. Clearly an obsession. She heard a cough coming form the bathroom and quickly glanced up, her knee colliding with the edge of the table by the bed.

"Sephiroth is that you?" The king called into the main room.

Aerith frowned. There was no way she could respond in Sephiroth's voice. She chose to remain silent; after all, that was what Sephiroth did when asked questions anyway. She waited but the king did not leave the room, so she moved forward.

The man was folding his clothes, setting them upon a dark grey marble counter, she quickly glanced around the room, luckily the only mirror stood next to the bath in the opposite side of the room, and not the direction the king was currently facing.

She quickly set her eyes back on the target. If the man believed she was Sephiroth then he truly felt confident in the other man's presence, a fact that surprised her.

Finally the king broke the silence.

"Come to make one final plea?"

The man laughed.

"Come to beg, perhaps?" He asked gleefully.

Aerith now stood only paces behind the man, watching him smile in mirth.

"Oh do say something."

The King turned to face his intruder, with a flourish. The smile quickly fell from his lips, his face converting to an expression of bewilderment.

"You!" He said in a hushed whisper.

Aerith knew this was her chance. She quickly rushed forward, thrusting her dagger into the man before her. She felt the dagger slip into the man's chest, the resistance of the flesh giving into the point of silver. She heard the man gasp against her neck and gave into the urge to cringe. The man's breath continued to pant hotly in her ear as she pushed the dagger in further.

"No." The man gasped, his hands coming up weakly to push her away.

Aerith stumbled back from the man, leaving the dagger in place, her hands covered in blood. She did not want to look at what she had done but knew she had to. She cast her eyes to the King as the man fell to his knees. His eyes were wide, filled with disbelief, hands held out in front him, covered with his own gore. He stared at her, his lips working but no sound coming out. Aerith watched in horror as the man's hands reached for her.

"No," She whispered, taking another step away from the fallen king. No, she would not let the man contaminated her.

The man's eyes traveled down to the dagger in his chest, blood beginning to cascade from his mouth. Suddenly he fell, landing on his chest, pushing the dagger in further.

Aerith screamed, hearing the crunch of bone. She waited as minutes ticked by and the king remained still, not even the rising and falling of breath moved within the man.

She crouched forward a hand reaching out to touch a shoulder. Nothing, no movement.

She pushed on the man's shoulder turning him onto his back. His eyes were still wide, staring unbelievingly up at the ceiling. Aerith gasped out a cry, removing her eyes away from the man's face. She quickly moved a hand to the dagger and pulled. It would not give, stubbornly stuck within the man's flesh. She crawled closer using both of her hands to pull the dagger. It gave throwing Aerith back on the ground. She starred back at the dead man before her. Blood pooled more freely now from his chest, beginning to saturate the rug underneath him. Aerith backed away until her back hit the wall, dagger clutched in her hand, starring at the body before, tears working their way from her wide eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to Makorain for beta-ing.

"Aerith."

Aerith turned around to face the intruders, knife falling from her fingers on the floor next to her. Her eyes quickly found Zack's. He stood utterly motionless, his eyes connecting unwaveringly with hers.

She opened her mouth but she could not find words to say. Zack's eyes slowly moved from hers to the body on the floor behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, his eyes searching her body for any signs of injury as he helped her to her feet.

She shook her head her eyes only now noticing his odd stance. She took a few steps toward him, his black uniform making it hard to see any injury. She noticed one of his hands was pressed tightly against his side, as she got closer she saw blood.

"Zack!"

She quickly rushed to his side, prying his hand away to get a better look.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

Zack was silent for a long moment, eyes looking lost.

"I killed your father." He croaked.

Aerith froze. She did not know how to react. Her father had tried to kill Zack. She knew that was how it would have had to start. Zack would not have gone out and killed her father without being provoked. The more she thought about it the less it bothered her. She hated the man who was called her father. He had never treated her as anything but a possession. She knew what he had done during the wars, she had heard the stories. She knew he was a monster. His death would mean others would live. Still she did not know what she should say.

"Zack!"

The couple turned to the door way seeing Cloud approach them. He eyed the couple quickly, noting Aerith attending to his friend.

"You alright?" Cloud asked worriedly.

Zack nodded numbly.

Aerith straightened.

"It's not too bad, it didn't hit any organs." She said softly, a finger running along the outside of the bruising wound. "It should heal just fine in a day or two."

She raised her eyes to meet Zack's. His eyes looked scared, saddened.

"I'll go back to your room and clean the wound out for you."

Zack was too tired to mask his surprise. He nodded, raising an eyebrow at the sly smile coming across her lips.

"Is everyone alright?" Sephiroth's voice reached his ears pulling his attention away from the woman before him.

As he looked at the General the Governor's words ran through his head. This man had been protecting him since he was a child, even while he was still a child himself. The General seemed to read something in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" He repeated.

His eyes landed on his wound, narrowing, appearing as if he was glaring at the wound. The thought brought a smile to Zack's face.

"You were injured." He stated simply.

Vincent came into view, his expression mirroring that of the Generals as he saw the wound.

"The Governor attacked him." Aerith said, wrapping her arm around Zack's waist.

Both Vincent and Sephiroth raised their heads to look at her.

"And what pray tell happened to the Governor?" Vincent questioned in his usually silky monotone.

Aerith bowed her head slightly, once again unsure how to feel.

"He's dead."

Sephiroth nodded his head. He walked towards the door and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He spoke honestly.

Zack shot his an incredulous look. How could this man feel bad about the death of this monster, after what he had done to the General as a child? Again the General noticed his expression, but misinterpreted it as aggression.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?"

Zack's eyes softened. He bowed his head feeling unable to hold the man's gaze.

"Zachary?"

Zack raised his head slightly but did not meet the other man's searching eyes.

"Not here."

Sephiroth looked confused but nodded.

"He's dead."

The group turned to where Vincent stood crouched over the body of the dead king. Vincent's eyes glided across the floor. He reached out a hand and picked up the silver dagger twirling it in his hand. He rose to his feet and slowly approached Aerith.

"This is the blade of a Priestess." He said smoothly. He stilled the blade in his hand, handle held out towards Aerith.

"You killed him." Vincent stated.

Aerith nodded.

"Are we going to die?"

Much to Zack and Aerith's surprise, Vincent smiled.

"I don't think so, the King will no doubt pardon you."

Cloud raised an eyebrow taking a step closer to the couple to join the conversation.

"You think Kadaj would pardon them for killing his father?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, he would actually, but he is not the King."

Zack started at Vincent as if he had gone mad. Perhaps the assassin had fallen on his head on the way here.

"I don't want to be King." Sephiroth muttered.

All eyes in the room turned to land on him.

"What?" Cloud and Zack asked in unison.

Vincent smiled; he had always wished to be present when Sephiroth would tell the others about his heritage.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at the rapt faces of his audience.

"I am Queen Jenova's eldest son. I was born before my mother married Shinra"

Zack frowned slightly, why did this all sound familiar, as if he had heard it all before earlier?

"Sephiroth!"

The General turned at the panicked sound of his name. Prince Kadaj came running into view.

"I thought I told you-" Sephiroth began.

"She's dead!"

The General froze, his blood running cold.

"What?" he asked in a horse voice.

Kadaj's whole body shook, tears were pouring down his porcelain cheeks.

"She's dead, mother's dead."

The sword slipped from Sephiroth's fingers falling to the floor with a load clank.

Vincent moved towards the General.

"Seph?" Vincent asked worriedly.

Suddenly Sephiroth rushed to the door brushing past Zack and the others.

"Seph!" Vincent yelled.

Sephiroth threw the door open. The lights were off in the room, the only light streamed threw the windows onto the only occupant on the bed, casting her in shadow. Sephiroth felt his heart drop, even where he stood in the doorway he could tell the woman was not moving. He walked further into the room until he was standing at the woman's bed side. Her head was tilted to the window, a content smile on her face. Most would look upon her and think she was simply asleep. He fell to his knees next to the bed, reaching out a hand to her face. He choked out a sob as he felt the cold skin under his fingers. He traced his fingers over closed eyes, trailing them to her neck. He desperately felt for a pulse, breath held. None came. He bowed his head. His mother was dead. He could not save her, he failed. He reached both arms out and pulled her cold body to his. He cradled her against him, rocking her as he cried.

Vincent stood in the doorway, watching as his lover cried for his beloved dead mother. He had left Kadaj with Zack, who had seemed more than willing to look after the boy while the General was gone. He wished to comfort the man but knew that at the moment the General would want to be alone. So he stood vigil over the beautiful green eyes and his mother of angelic beauty.


End file.
